If the Devil had a heart
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Alliance. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Dimension behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing Hero
1. Out of Love

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Allaince. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Diminson behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing Hero

I do not own Naruto Or High School DXD.

This was brought to me by Zanark Sathanus. Now Normally I don't accept Challenges for a multitude of reasons. One of which is that should I in any way shape or form not meet the person who issued the challenges expectations, then I'll feel like I let them down as well as anyone who chose to read that story.

I actually sent the first two chapters of this story to Zanark for his approval before posting. He told me that it was good and to go ahead and post it. So here we are. Also while we're on the Subject this is a shameless Plug that I'm working on a kinda sorta community project. Under the RWBY forum WAY in the back it's called Project REMNANT. Now I haven't finished the entire project because there's going to be 2-3 different parts to the Forum.

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Out of Love**

 **Location: Gremory Territory**

 **Place: Gremory Main Manor**

 **Time: 1900**

A figure stormed out of the massive palace that was her home. Radiating off of her was a reddish-black aura that destroyed everything it touched. The woman was quite beautiful, a beauty that many in the underworld would have loved to take to their bed were it not for the fear of angering the Beal and Gremory Houses, she stood at 5'8" with a coke bottle figure and quite large EE-cup breasts, purple eyes currently narrowed in anger,, shoulder length brown hair, wearing a white dress with a deep V-neck, black straps, knee high boots and a pair of white bicep length gloves. Sitting outside the glove was her wedding ring. And even though she looked to be in her mid 20's, but in truth she was probably close to 1000 years old. Time lost it's meaning when one was a Devil. This woman was Venelana Bael, now EX-Wife of Zeitous Gremory.

After years of begging, pleading and doing anything and everything in her power to stop it, her husband had basically sold their only daughter to the Phenex clan for POWER!

She would not see this union though... It didn't help matters that the Beta of her Husband's harem had been making moves against her to have her busted down to nothing in said harem. It was working too. Other women of her Husband's harem began to lose faith in their harem 'big sister' and started to confide in Gloria, even Zeitous began to seek her council over his primary wife. She would sooner die, then allow such a thing to happen. She refused to be the laughing stock of the Devils in the underworld.

Ripping off her wedding ring she crushed it with ease. This was the signal that would allow her to leave. Years ago a Magician forged a pact with her that would allow her to leave the Underworld and Those linked to the Nexus of the Dimensional Gap. No one would be able to find her.

A Black portal opened, before she stepped though, It would be nearly 10 years, when her own daughter would make her plans to free herself from Riser Phenex that she would be seen again.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: trainin ground 10**

 **Time: 1200 (June 1st)**

A Young man of 14 groaned in annoyance as he struck the training dummy several times. He wasn't very tall for his age, standing at only 5'4" spiky blond hair, sea blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each check, wearing an orange jacket, orange pants, and a black shirt. Around his head was a headband with a leaf on it

This was Uzumaki Naruto, The Container of the Buuji Kyubi no Kitsune. His Sensei Kakashi had basically left him in the lurch for the 'Last' Uchiha. Now all he had to train was his skills in Shadow clones, his sub par Taijutsu and his trap making skills. If he didn't find a Sensei soon... He would be in trouble. His opponent was a man who had no problems trying to kill his own Cousin. And if that wasn't bad enough that girl from the hidden Sand Village... Gaia wasn't a joke either. She had crushed Rock Lee's arm and leg with no remorse. He was going up against Monsters... Monsters that he had no chance in hell of beating. He either needed a Master to help him train or a freaking skill that no one would be able to beat.

As if the Gods themselves were listening a portal opened up in the training ground. Naruto jumped away and gripped a Kunai in a revere grip. He Blushed as a woman stepped out of the portal and if Naruto had to be honest, she was even more attractive then the crazy snake lady.

She looked around before spotting Naruto. "You there, child can you tell me where i am?" asked the woman.

Naruto frowned at the woman before throwing a kunai at her. The woman narrowed her eyes as she caught the Kunai in her hand. What she didn't notice was the explosive tag on the base of the kunai before it exploded. The explosion was a Grade 3 and could take out an unaware Chunin. The smoke cleared and to Naruto's surprise she was standing there unscathed.

The woman frowned, before she vanished and appeared before Naruto and lifting him by his collar. "That was very rude of you young man. When a lady asks a question you answer in the manner befitting of a gentlemen and not a ruffian!" said the woman.

Naruto gripped her Arm, before flipping slightly and throwing a kick at her head. The woman lifted her arm and stopped the kick with ease. Turning she throw Naruto across the training grounds. Naruto glared at her from his upside down position as he crossed his fingers for his signature move.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** yelled Naruto summoning 10 clones.

Venelana raised a brow at this. Cloning was a pretty rare ability back in her home. She could only think of maybe 2 people who could do it. Raising her left hand she throw a slash unleashing a blast of red-black energy at the clones. Her raw unfocused Power of Destruction. All of the shadow clones popped with minimal effort on her part. Venelana looked all over for Naruto, but didn't see him.

She sighed in annoyance, before she jumped into the air avoiding an uppercut that came from the ground. Naruto was shocked that she avoided the **Earth Release: Uppercut!** Sure it was modified version of the **Earth Release: Head Hunter,** but Naruto had become quite good with it and even been able to come up with other ways to use it in combat. Even Sasuke had problems avoiding the attack! Naruto quickly ran though hand signs, before he could finish Venelana released her control over her ability to fly, before stomping Naruto in his chest and sending him to the ground. Naruto landed on the ground in a crater and spat up blood.

"Are you quite finished young man?" asked Venelana as she hopped off Naruto's stomach.

Naruto tried getting to his feet. "N-not yet," said Naruto standing up and getting his hands up preparing to fight.

Venelana sighed. "Young man while I admire your will to keep fighting it would be pointless at this point," said Venelana.

Naruto smirked. "Even if it's pointless. I won't give up because that's my Ninja way," said Naruto.

Venelana looked at Naruto with a smiled, before vanishing and tapping his forehead. She put enough force in the attack to knock him out. As he fell she caught him in her arms. She smiled. She could remember when she started training Sirzechs in combat. Sure her husband was strong, but her children got most of their magical and combat abilities from her.

As she laid the young boy down two powerful auras appeared in her range. Turning around she found herself looking at two men, both of them were elderly, but still young compared to herself. The younger of the two men stood at about 6'2" with Long white hair that reached the ground, wearing a long sleeve gray shirt, a red kimono vest, green pants and a headband with the kanji for 'oil' on it if she wasn't mistaken. Honestly her child Rias was to much of a Japanese-Otaku. She blamed Sirzechs for this. He was also quite strong, Strong enough to give Grayfia a challenge at least.

Next was the other man. He was definitely older and was well on his way to meeting a Grimm Reaper. He was shorter then the other man, standing at 5'10" his skin was tanned, and his hair white. He wore a red and white robe with a hat on his head that had the Kanji for Fire on it. In his hand was a pipe. While he was a tad older then the other man he was still very powerful. Maybe as strong as Sirzechs if he was using 30 percent of his full power. Either way neither man was strong enough to defeat her if she used all her power.

"Miss i'm going to have to ask you to step away from my Godson," said the man with the Oil headband.

"Oh have I offended?" asked the brunette

"You snuck into my village and hurt one of my soldiers. That should tell you what you've done," said the older man with a glare.

Venelana gave a small bow. "Forgive me, but I do not know who you two are. I am Venelana Gre... Bael. Former Heiress of House Bael," said Venelana

"I see. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Third Hokage. This is my Former student Jiraya of the Sannin," said Sarutobi.

"Venelana-san I've trailed all over these lands and even to a few lands beyond and I've never heard of a House Bael before," said Jiraya while writing in his notebook.

Venelana smiled. "That's because I'm not from this world, but the underworld. I am what you would call a Devil," said Venelana as she allowed her wings to sport from her back, but instead of Devils Wings, two black translucent wings came out of her back.

Jiraya and Sarutobi dropped their respective items as Venelana looked at her new wings.

"Oh my... This is new," said Venelana

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you check out Project REMANT. I have a few things in mind for it.


	2. I'm just a kind lady

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Allaince. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Diminson behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing Hero.

Glad you guys enjoyed the First chapter. Now I realize that a few people have a few mixed reactions about what happened and why things happened the way they happened. The best way I can describe it is like if... J.K came right out and said that Harry had a piece of old Moldy's soul in him from jump. I have an Idea of where I'm going and how i'm going to get there. It's just going to take some time. Now as for how short my chapters are. I've gone on record and admitted that Long chapters are my weakness. I'll try for Longer chapters, but I can't make any promises.

 **Zanark Sathanus:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with The next chapters to come.

 **Darth Renatus:** I glad you find this interesting. I'm a fan of unusual pairings. That's one of the Reasons I like reading/ writing stories that don't Auto make Rias or Akano the main girls.

 **ArchAngelAsura:** Oh no. He... sorry my Editor told me that's entering spoiler zone territory.

 **Beastyd22:** One of my favorite reviewers. I've hashed out most of the Details with Zanark's help. Things will move at a steady pace.

 **The Shadow Overlord279:** You brought up a lot of stuff my friend. The Magician thing was a bit random, but I used information that is known and she does have a pact with a Magician, but a name was never given. The Reason Naruto attacked was more or less because she was an intruder in the village. Easiest way to Explain it is when Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma went after Itachi and Kisame. Intruders in your home you don't ask Questions you go after them with intent to kill. Another thing as polite as she was she could have easily been another 'Haku' as far as he was concerned in that moment. Venelana's reasons for leaving are her own and will be explored much later.

 **KingRyu:** I honest don't favor the DxD verse over the Naruto verse. At this point in Naruto proper Naruto was still hindered by the seal on his stomach. I might have Overpowered Venelana a bit, but I figured that Rias and Sirzechs strength comes mostly from her and not her husband, because the only thing it said about him as that he was Magically powerful and expressed that strength by having a Harem. And while he enjoyed those busty babes Venelana was the power behind the throne.

I hope that satisfies the Questions for now, because we are Rolling over into the next chapter!

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: I'm just a Kind lady**

 **Location: Eastern konoha- The red Light District**

 **Place: Naruto's Apartment**

 **Time: 1245 (June 1st)**

Jiraya placed Naruto in his bed, before making his way back to Hiruzen and Venelana Both of them sat down on the torn furniture that Naruto had. Venelana looked around with a glare on her face. Chipped paint on the walls, rotten counters. This was not a place for a Child to live and to make matters worse it was spotless! Where were the piles of clothes, the dirty magazines, the trash piled high to the sky! God only knows how many times she had to send in a team of 30 or 40 maids to clean up after her son and even her grandson after they made a mess. Thank god for Grayfia managing the estate and Sirzechs. Venelana could only shudder at the thought of Sirzeches marrying his childhood friend Sitri Serafall.

Did she just think God without pain!? She would have to look into this. Same thing with her wings. Could it be the results of a trans-dimensional shift and relocation since she was an Outsider to this dimension?

"I find this apartment rather... disturbing," said Venelana looking around at the condition of said apartment.

"You'll have to forgive Naruto's lack of cleaning skills. He is... or rather was a ward of the state until about six months ago when he became a soldier under my command," said Hiruzen refilling his pipe and lighting it with fire chakra.

"Then it is the state that is lacking I fear. This apartment is cleaner then anything I've ever seen in my life despite how it looks. It's also rather cozy. And I'm a woman of Nobility so I'm use to seeing everything clean and Spotless. No I find it disturbing that such a young man lives in the poorest district in your village and despite being a 'shinobi' isn't allowed to live in your Military's barracks on top of that I'm sure that he still gets an 'On Call' stipend when he's not taking on missions and is instead on Duty to either patrol the borders or work within your village I'd wager that he makes enough to at least afford a dissent one bed room house out in the Military District if such a thing exists. Also I assume that as a member of the Sannin you Lord Jiraya have a home somewhere in the village that he could have stayed in and used while you were away. I assume that he knows nothing of your relationship and you could have easily given him an extra income to supplement what he didn't have," said Venelana taking her cup of tea and drinking it.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this woman. Sure just looking at the houses in the area you could tell this place was run down, but the fact she had figured out what a Shinobi makes when NOT on missions was something terrifying to the old man. He had done what he could all he could for Naruto, but his hands were tied because of the Civilian Council, Merchant Guild, and the Shinobi Council. During the days of confusion following Minato's Death those factions scraped and clawed together as much power as possible. While Hiruzen had 'Power' those factions put a Checks-and-balance system in place. Were he just a few years younger...

"It's not as simple at that. 14 years ago we suffered a disaster that brought the village to the brink of destruction. The Leader of the Village at the time my Successor and Predecessor rolled into one,The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato sealed A beast that was several times Stronger then any Kage inside of a newborn baby. That baby was Naruto," said Hiruzen taking a poof of his pipe and blowing smoke. "That is an S-ranked Secret that has a law attached to it. Anyone who tells anyone under the age of 18 will be killed if they so much a breath a word of it to the younger generation. The only person who can tell someone is Naruto as it is his burden to bare,"

Venelana had to bite her lip to stop herself from releasing her full power at the Foolish elder!"A lot of good your law did Lord Sarutob! Especially if those who fought such a powerful create passed on their hate to their children and outsiders," said Venelana huffing.

Hiruzen aged 10 years before her eyes. "I tell myself the same thing every time I look in the mirror and wonder if i could have done more for Naruto," said Hiruzen thinking of the boy he called Grandson

"You have to understand we were still at war at the time and we couldn't afford to have a divided force. We were still in the middle of a war at the time as well. We were still fighting with the Hidden Village of Clouds and at a ceasefire with Also following that chaos the Enemies of Konoha were at our gates. We couldn't afford to lose anymore power then we had lost at the time. The things we did... there are no excuses," said Jiraya. (1)

Venelana crossed her legs and arms under her breasts. "I take it that Naruto is related to this Namikaze Minato somehow?" asked the woman.

"He is. Naruto is the only known heir to the Uzumaki Clan and the Land of Edding Tides though his mother Kushina who herself was the child of a Daimyo and the last legacy of Minato. Naruto is his son," said Jiraya taking a sip of his own Tea

"Jiraya!" warned Hiruzen.

"It's no use in hiding it Sensei. If she could figure it out then anyone who isn't blinded by hate, then anyone can," said Jiraya.

Hiruzen put his pipe back in his mouth and took a pull of his pipe. "You are right of course jiraya, but I'm afraid that Unless you swear alliance to the Village of Konoha you can't leave with that information. That information is a Triple-S ranked secret that only 6 people are privy to," said Hiruzen. "A secret that he can't learn until he makes Chunin,"

"What is a Chunin?" asked Venelana as she constantly filed away information that she was going to look into.

"A Chunin is one of the ranks of our Military. All Shinobi have a chance at Chunin regardless of which of Konoha's Specialized Branch's they chose to go into. The ranks are Genin, Chunin, Special-Jonin, Jonin, Kage. There is another Branch known as ANBU, but they are Mostly Chunin and Jonin who act as a special force for the Hokage myself. They are also known as the Dogs of the Hokage," said Hiruzen.

"How many... 'Kage' class Shinobi reside in the village currently?" asked Venelana.

"There are six, Including myself. One of them is Jiraya and The other Four I will keep to myself for security reason," said Hiruzen taking another pull of his pipe.

"Fancy way of saying you don't trust me," said Venelana.

"Nothing personal but you did call yourself a Devil and while i would love to take you at face value... I must protect my people at all costs," said Hiruzen

Venelana took in this information and began to process it in her mind as she extended her range of Sensing to the absolute max. So far she managed to find three of the Four. One was deep underground about 2 miles away. Another was off in the distance about 6 miles away. Close to the large Monument, and finally the last one she could find was off somewhere relaxing if his energy was anything to go by. The last one was beyond the edge of her senses. (2)

"So what are the ways that one can get promoted to 'Chunin'?" asked Venelana cutting her sensing range.

"There are several ways, but there are three accepted ways. The First is a recommendation by one of the Branch heads with at least two heads giving the okay, A field promotion during a Mission/War. Those types of promotions are Rare now a days. The final way is to get a recommendation in the Chunin Exams from the Nobles and heads of other villages. That is the more accepted way. A person can also jump from Genin to Jonin or Special-Jonin based on purely power and that falls to the Hokage and Shinobi Council," said Hiruzen (3)

"Chunin Exams?" asked Venelana filing all the other information away.

"It's a replacement for war basically. Twice a year in different locations. It just so happened that Konoha was responsible for the exams. We actually just finished the second exam 2 days ago," said Hiruzen.

"It's one of the reasons i'm here. I'm more or less a deterrent for anybody stupid enough to cause trouble. If only Tsunade-chan was here then we'd really be cooking with gas," said Jiraya smirking at the thought of his old teammate and if he was honest with himself love of his life.

"What are Uzumaki-san's chances of Victory at the moment?" asked the brown haired Beauty as she filed the name Tsunade away for later.

"I'm afraid that his chances are slim from the start. Not only is he going up against last years Rookie of the year, but his opponent could be either this years Rookie or the youngest daughter of the Kazekaze. Kakashi, Naruto's Sensei has taken his other student Sasuke away for training and no one in Konoha can train him. I would do it, but my duties to the village have had me tied up for over 14 years and I can't repair my relationship with him in just a month. Mathematically his chances are only at 9 percent," said Jiraya.

"27 days," said Venelana catching both men's attention. "In just 27 days his chances will be 100 percent. I'm just going to need a copy of his current File that lists his skills, dem-chakra levels, and hand to hand skills,"

Both men looked at each other before looking back at her with a strange look. Venelana just smiled at them.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: training Ground 10**

 **Time: 0600 (June 2nd)**

Naruto awoke slowly be was quickly awake when he found himself hanging upside down. He looked down and realized that he had two chains wrapped around his wrists that weighted a freaking TON and he was over a pit of fire 40 feet in the air.

"About time you've awoken young man," said Venelana. She wore a pair of white kung fu pants and a red and white Wushu top. She pulled at Watch from her pocket. "You've been out for 17 hours 27 minutes, and 12 seconds. Quite a lazy boy you are Uzumaki-san?"

"What the hell lady!" yelled Naruto struggling with the chains.

Venelana glared at Naruto, before vanishing and appearing before him. She let out a yell as she throw 100 rapid fire punches into his gut, each punch only using only the amount of power that Naruto could handle at the moment. Naruto did his best not to scream in pain, but upon her stopping and floating in the air He throw up.

"Let us not make that Mistake again Uzumaki-san, after all I am a Kind lady when treated correctly. You will address me as Lady Bael when in the comfort of our home or sensei when we train. You must earn the right to call me by my first name Uzumaki-san just like I will have to earn the right to call you by yours. By the way My name I Venelana Bael,"

"What the hell do you mean by our home!" yelled Naruto only to get kicked in the gut

Venelana gave Naruto a harsh Stare. "I take it your the 'learn my lesson the hard way' type? I'll be sure that is one of the firs things I fix about you. Manners are a must in my presence. That means no cursing. Cursing shows that you are uncivilized and I won't have it. Am I clear?" asked Venelana.

"Yes Sensei, but what do you mean 'our home'?" asked Naruto though gritted teeth holding back his anger.

Venelana nodded to herself glad that the lesson was sinking in... even if it was slow. "It's just as I said our home. I've already talked to Lord Hiruzen and we've come to an... understanding. Until the Chunin exams are over you are in my care. And trust me I do not pull punches when it comes to training. If you ever get the chance to ask my Son Sirzechs and he can tell you horror stories about me," said Venelana with a smile.

Naruto looked at her. "What do you want me to do "Now I want 1000 sit-ups. After which you will flip around and give me 1000 pull ups. If you don't complete them in the next 2 hours you are facing to get another beating and then doing them again," said Venelana

"Your a fucking sadist!" yelled Naruto only to get another 100 punches to the gut.

"No I'm a lady," said Venelana as she pulled out a book on manners. "While we're on the subject I think I need to teach you manners. Lesson 1: The proper way to speak with people depending not on station, but manners.

Naruto looked at her with a glare, not realizing what kind of hell awaited him for the next 27 days.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Naruto Vs Neji and a little bit of back story into Naruto and Venelana's life for the 27 days of training.

A/N

1:Naruto's timeline is Fuzy and Clear at the same time. Hinata was kidnapped at 3 years old by the Head ninja of Kumo and Kumo threatened to resume hostilites if they didn't get the body of the man who killed him. I might be wrong, but that's how I see it.

2: I got a cookie for whoever can guess the other 4 Kage Class Shinobi in Konoha.

3: I'm sorry but as I was writing this I had an appfiny. Kurenai is a Jonin, but the only known skill that is Jonin Class her for her is Genjutsu. So wouldn't she be a Special-Jonin and not a full fledged Jonin?


	3. Genius vs Hard-worker

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Allaince. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Diminson behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing Hero

Hey everyone what's up!? So I have some bad news. I've come to the end of my Approved Vacation and I will be returning to work tomorrow, but while I am returning to work, i'm going to be working on an Alternating schedule for my current fics. Now onto the Review Response.

 **Djberneman:** I'm not at liberty to say at the moment.

 **JtBlack-Hawk3198:** In this story, that's how she started her training of Sirzechs. She punished him because she doesn't like foul language in her presence.

 **The Shadow Overlord279:** thanks for the info. It's just hard for me to think of her as a Jonin with her only having one fight in the entire show and it was mostly Kakashi and Asuma doing the fighting.

 **Insanemaelstorm:** Thanks. I'm only making Venelana based off her character profile in High School DxD. She can be kind, but stern and when she trains she pulls no punches at all.

 **HolyKnight5:** I can't say for sure 100 percent what Venelana's thinking, but it's semi-close to what your thinking.

 **Darth Renatus:** Thanks I try.

 **Dreams of Nobody:** While I didn't state it in the last chapter Venelana used Devil Magic to influnice Jiraya and Hiruzen slightly. Not enough to be noticable, but enough to lower their inhibitions.

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

 _"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Genius vs Worker**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- stands**

 **Time: 1050**

The Stadium was packed with People from All over the Elemental Nation as they came to watch the 7 young warriors in the arena come to due battle. Venelana current had a seat closer to the 'Group' known as the Rookie 9. Or at least the members of the group who didn't make it into the finals. Venelana was actually impressed that Rookies with only 6 months of experience were able to make it to the finals.

Venelana had changed her clothes to blend into the background so no one would suspect her of being an 'outsider'. She wore a short-sleeved, white kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the left side that stopped just shy of her hip side and a revealing neckline, a red sash tied around her waist, white stockings and heeled boots. Around her neck was a forehead protecter, but instead of the Hidden Leaf Logo she had a simple spiral with Naruto's last name on it, She had gotten several looks from people ranging from confusion to rage, but not one was brave-or stupid- enough to challenge her after she was attacked by a Chunin about a week ago. Let's just say that She had gained her own nickname in Konoha. The She-devil... How ironic.

"... what do you think of the Demon brats chances?" asked a Jonin not to far from her.

"My money is on the Hyuga kid. I have it on good authority that he's going to sweep the entire competition," said a Female Chunin if her power level was anything to go by.

"No way. It's totally going to be Uchiha-san. With the Copy Ninja training him plus that Sharingan. He's going to be a monster one day. Hell I'd even bet he would be a contender for the seat of Hokage," said the first jonin.

Venelana smirked. Officially betting pools existed that had people aiming to make some pocket change, but Venelana took all of Naruto's saving which was only a meager 20,000 yen and placed it on him winning the entire thing. She had looked at the charts and the favorites to win were Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabuke No Gaia. Each had a 3:1 chance of winning. The low enders were Naruto and Temari each having a 99:1 chance of victory. The changes of making to the finals were about the same. She planned it out accordingly. While the main money was for the whole shebang she manged to 'acquire' a few funds from a few gangs in the Red light District and used them to go match by match.

Over the last 27 days she had changed his approach to things and taught him what he seemed to be missing in education. It helped a lot that during the 4th day of training they had discovered that Shadow Clones sent information back to their creator upon destruction. This sped up Naruto's Training considerably. Combined with his ability to regenerate, not heal but regenerate quickly, allowed her to up the training she had already had planned for him. However she didn't have time to teach Naruto everything that she planned to teach him. No that would take several years and by then she planned to... well she wanted to keep that to herself for the time being.

Having lived for close to 1500 years she learned several things over the course of her long life. She had even had an interest in Kickboxing, Wrestling, and other combat sports. She also happened to have a rather deep knowledge of magic. It was one of the reasons she had Trained Sirzeches personally and not allowed her husband to do so. She had intended to train Rias, but Sirzechs insisted upon allowing Grayfia to do it. While she did miss her chance to train her only daughter she could still train Naruto. One thing was for sure Naruto was about to reign hell down upon those he was about to do battle with.

And that was only the start of the things that she had planned for those who had hurt her student.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadiam- Arena Floor**

 **Time: same as in the stands**

Naruto stood at the end of the line. The last month had been hell thanks to that Lady Venelana or Vene-sensei as he had taken to calling her. She had mainly focused on having him learn how to split his physical energy from his spiritual energy. One of the main reasons Naruto had such piss-poor chakra control had been due to the fact that he simply had TO MUCH spiritual energy while his Physical energy was 'while impress' wasn't even a 1/4 of his spiritual power. And that still wasn't taking Kyubi's power into account. Thanks to learning how to separate the two energy's Naruto now had access to three separate powers. That had taken a week and about 1000 clones to separate them without the 1 minute drawback. After which she taught him the basics of Spiritual manipulation and Body manipulation. He learned a few attacks, but for the first round he was to stick to his Body manipulation, Shadow Clones, and basic ninja arts.

Naruto had changed drastically over the last month. He had actually grown in height from 5'4" to 5'7" making him the same height as Choji was, his muscles were more defined then before and if the looks he was getting from females on his way to the stadium were any indication he was quite attractive, he wore an orange muscle shirt, black forest green cargo pants, a matching leather vest, black gloves, black sandals, a combat belt with an extra kunai pouch and a special holster on his left side and his headband wrapped around his head. Naruto rubbed his head put a hand on his hip and felt the 'sword' that was there. The sword in question was shaped like a Kunai, the Blade was about 18 inches long, in between the handle on the blade was a circle of 5 marble sized orbs. Fire Red, Wind Green , Water Blue, Lighting yellow, and Earth Brown. The steel of the blade was Blue.

"Uzumaki Naruto," came a voice from his side. He looked to his right to see Sabuke no Gaia looking at him with a strange look. Gaia was probably the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on if he was honest with himself. She was the same age as him and the others in his class, she stood at 5'1" with a petite figure, firm B-cup breasts, with dark green eyes, long red hair that went to the middle of her back, but was pulled into a ponytail, on the left side of her forehead was a blood red tattoo with the Kanji for love. a long-sleeved brown blouse under a gray leather armor corset top, a white sash tied around her waist, black short-shorts with a red half skirt, parts of a fishnet body suit could be seen, black sandals, shin guards, two gold studs in both ears, finally across her back was a gourd that was about the same size as she was. This held her main weapon. Her sand that had bathed in the blood of countless foes.

Naruto was on guard as she approached him."What do you want from me Gaia-san?" asked Naruto turning to her.

"Mother... she says that you've changed... that your no longer hindered by that dark purple energy that held up back before. That you've become more dangerous. More appealing as a mate then something to prove my existence. She says that should you survive the battles to come and our own fight... that I should mate you," said Gaia without a hint of embarrassment.

"What do you think?" asked Naruto looking her in the eye.

Gaia crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no feelings about it either way. If you are strong enough then I will consider mating you otherwise your just another body to feed mother," said Gaia walking away.

Naruto looked at her back side and wither or not she knew that she was swinging her hips.

"I suggest you focus on our coming match Uzumaki and not a piece of tail," said Neji

Naruto looked at Neji with a glare. "I haven't forgotten about you Hyuga Neji. You and I will settle up soon enough for what you did to Hinata-chan," said Naruto turning away from him.

"A failure trying to protect another failure. That is amusing," said Neji with a small smirk.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Satium- Kage Booth**

 **Time: 1050**

How Hiruzen hated sitting down on this uncomfortable chair. After 40 years of sitting on the throne , and close to 9 chunin Exam appearances he still was uncomfortable in this chair.

Hiruzen looked to his left to see Rasa sitting there. Rasa was a powerful man and was even a member of the 'Fourth' generation of Kages along with Minato and Ay. He stood at maybe 5'9"- 5-10, had auburn hair, dark eyes and had a very stern look on his face most of the time. He wore loose fitting green kimono with a white collar and the signature hat with the kanji for _wind_ currently said Hat was sitting on on a pedestal reserved for the Hats. Hiruzen's own hat sat there. Although he covered his head with a black bandana.

On Hiruzen's left was the Leader of Oto. A man Sarutobi had never had the pleasure of meeting. He wasn't a very tall man, maybe the same height as Naruto or shorter, tousled neck-length white hair, a strong chin, and dark purple eyes, wearing black wristbands with thick purple rope wrapped around his chest over a tan shirt, and black trousers. He was quite young only being 24 years old, but was already a Kage level Ninja. If Hiruzen's memory wasn't failing him then his name was Gen'yumaru.

"It is a good day for compaction wouldn't you agree Kazekage-dono? Gen'yumaru?," said Hirzuen taking a poof of his pipe.

"Indeed it is. Shame that your only son had to Drop out of the competition Kazekage-Dono," said Gen'yumaru.

Rasa glared at Gen'yumaru. "Kunkuro was unfortunately injured when he was training with his Sensei a few days ago and would not be able to attend. What about you Gen'Yumaru-dono. You only have one Shinobi in the competition.

Gen'yumaru laughed. "Dosu is a personal project of mine. He is quite a strong young man," said Gen'yumaru.

Hiruzen stood up. "As much as I would love to talk shop all day gentlemen we need to move this competition along," said Hiruzen as he ran though a few hand signs. All he did was use a voice amplification on his Voice. " Ladies and Gentlemen and Honored Guest! I Sarutobi Hiruzen greet you on this fine day as we watch eight young souls compete for the honor of their village and their Nation here today. With that out the way let the Final stage of the Chinun Exams begin,"

Hiruzen sat down as one of his personal guard handed him a glass of water.

Gen'yumaru gave a soft chuckle. "Hokage-dono you have quite a ways with words," said Gen'yumaru.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Thank you my young friend. I'm an old hat at this," said Hiruzen.

Rasa shuck his head at his fellow kage. "Perhaps it's time to pass along your hat again to someone younger old friend," said Rasa.

Hiruzen chuckled. "I still have a few years left in me ," said Sarutobi.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Satdium- Arena Floor**

 **Time: 1100**

Naruto and Neji stood across from each other after the new proctor gave them the run down of the rules.

He looked between them before dropping his hand. Neji didn't waste a second before he charged at Naruto with the intent to end this in one strike. Naruto didn't have time to even blink as he was hit in the chest and sent flying. Neji smirked, but it quickly left his face as Naruto exploded into a massive smoke screen.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Heavy Smoke Screen!"** said Naruto above Neji as he throw a kunai.

"A Single Kunai is nothing to me Uzumaki!" yelled Neji as chakra covered his hand as he prepared to deflect the kunai.

Naruto ran though hand signs. " **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " yelled Naruto as that One Kunai became over 100.

Neji's eyes widened. There was no way he was going to be able to block all that. Not unless he used his trump card. He had no choice. He began to spin his body like a top as a dome of Chakra extended outwards protecting his body from the hailstorm of Kunai. Naruto landed on the ground several feet away. As Neji's momentum came to a stop.

"I can't believe a clan less orphan forced me to use the **Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Rotation** right off the back," said Neji though gritted teeth.

"That's the result of hard work. Unlike you who has had support and was hailed as a Genius since they day you were born I've been alone all my life," said Naruto. "By the way your quite careless,"

Neji looked at Naruto before looking around him. The kunai were still there even though they were shadow clones. He looked back at Naruto who had a smirk on his face before snapping his fingers as the original Kunai burned red for a second before exploding setting off a chain reaction that created a moderate sized explosion. Once all the smoke cleared Naruto looked around for Neji, before sighing in annoyance.

He turned to the trees and could already feel his Killing intent radiating from there. Naruto turned to Neji and got into a Stance. It was time to start round two of their little fight.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- stands**

 **Time: same time**

The The members of the Rookie 9 not in the tournament, Tenten, and Asuma and Kurenai looked on in shock at what had just happened. The fight had only just begun and already Naruto had pushed Neji into using his strongest Defensive Jutsu.

"What the hell!" yelled Kiba as he watched his friend and Preliminary opponent practically dominate this match. "Since when was Naruto this strong!?

"Since when was Naruto-baka this strong?" asked Ino shocked to see the 'dead last' beating the Previous years Rookie around.

"Naruto-kun has gotten strong," said Hinata blushing as she looked at her long time crush.

 _"He looks quite handsome," thought Hinata._

Sakura herself couldn't say anything seeing her teammate the dominate one in the match. "I didn't know Naruto was so strong.

"Are you really surprised that my student is winning this fight?" asked a woman walking up to them.

Venelana looked at them all. Two weak girls, two slightly stronger girls, a Dog kin, a rotund boy, a girl who with training could probably match any of Grayfia's Peerage members, and finally the one who had the Kage class power. he looked like a Much younger version of Hiruzen. His son perhaps?

Kiba, Asuma, and Choji all had nose bleeds, they were quickly smacked upside the head. The girls looked at the woman and tried not to get jealous of the woman and her rather large assets. HOW THE HELL DID A WOMAN HAVE SUCH LARGE BREATS!

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" asked Kurenai quite upset at her -not- secret boyfriend.

"I have no problems with that. My name is Venelana Bael. I moved to Konoha from the Western Continent. I had only been here for a few days when I ran into Naruto-san. He was struggling with some training so I took him under my wing. He took to my training like a bird in flight," said Venelana smiling.

"But why did you do it?" asked Sakura in confusion. "Naruto isn't the best Shinobi around. In fact I say that you wasted your time training him miss,"

Venelana smiled. "We shall see," said Venelana as she turned back to the battle.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Arena Floor**

 **Time: Same time.**

Neji rushed from the trees Byakugan blazing in rage. Naruto throw a punch, but Neji dipped past it and hit Naruto with a palm strike that sent him skidding backwards, but Neji wasn't finished as he blurred thought hands signs

" **Eight Tramgrams: Vaccum Palm!"** yelled Neji sending out a pure wave of wind/chakra at Naruto.

Naruto twisted out of the way, but still caught it on his arm. Naruto gripped his Arm, but that was all Neji needed taking that as his que, Neji rushed at Naruto and slid into the stance for his ultimate offensive Jutsu.

"You are in my range **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms**!" yelled Neji.

Naruto's eyes widened before Nej attacked. Naruto managed to stop the 2 palms, 4 palms and 8 palms, but mid way though 16 palms Neji's hands became a blur as he hit Naruto, 32 made freeze in pain, upon the 64 palsm Naruto was pretty much screaming in pain, before Neji thrust a palm into his gut and sent him flying. Naruto landed on the ground in pain.

"Genma-san call the match. He won't be getting up," said Neji turning from his opponent.

"You hit like a bitch!" groaned Naruto as he stood and put a hand on his stomach. "I got to admit that I was a little scared,"

"How are you standing. I pushed enough Chakra into your Chakra points to put you down for at least a day!" growled Neji.

Naruto chuckled. "It's thanks to my unique ability," said Naruto.

"Unique ability? A bloodline limit?" asked Neji having never heard of a clan with such an ability.

Naruto chuckled. "Not quite. A Bloodline limit would imply that I inherited something from my clan. As far as everyone knows I'm a damn orphan. No A unique ability is just a skill that can be passed from parent to Child and can Evolve into a Bloodline limit. I'll give you an Example the Yamanaka clan can enter other peoples minds bodies, and even read the deepest parts of a person's brains, but why is that? It's because overtime their brains evolved to handle that stress. If you or me tried that we've die of a brain hemorrhage before we even hit the ground. I guess my Mom or dad had a stronger then average healing ability while the other had higher reserves of Chakra. Thanks to them combining in my body my unique skill isn't healing, but Regeneration. I don't know how strong the Regeneration itself is but it takes a lot of chakra to do and even for a chakra monster like me... that's pushing it," said Naruto

Naruto did leave out a critical bit of information while his body did regenerate it was mostly thanks to the fact that he was using physical energy to do so. Thanks to a weakness in the Byakugan to only detect Chakra Naruto was safe from that little fact, but his physical abilities suffered for it. He would have to be careful While it wouldn't be noticeable at the moment a prolonged battle wouldn't work in Naruto's favor.

Naruto put his fingers together and created several clones. Neji prepared to defend himself from the clones, but was quickly stopped as four hands came out of the ground and held his legs in place. Before he had a change to do anything Naruto's clones rushed him he throw out an attack at them and managed to dispell a few, but was ultimately outnumbered. Naruto pushed Chakra into his arm and legs, before rushing Neji. Naruto jumped into the Air.

 **"Shadow Clone Power Punch!** " yelled Naruto hitting Neji across the jaw and nearly shattering it. Thanks to the clones holding him in Place he didn't move, but that was the whole point of it as one clone began to flash before exploding.

Naruto kept away from the flames waiting for them to die down. Neji jumped backwards out the flames and glared at Naruto, breathing heavily as his skin was burned in several places and his left eye closed in pain.

"How dare you disgrace the Noble Hyuga clan!" yelled Neji his rage flowing thought.

Naruto frowned. "I didn't disgrace anything. I'm just kicking your ass and your being to much of a baby to take it," said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

Neji growled. I'm a baby? I can't take it? I'VE LIVED MY ENTIRE LIFE AT THE HEELS OF THE MAIN BRANCH OF THE HYUGA CLAN! I HYUGA NEJI HEIR TO THE BRANCH FAMILY HAVE BEEN CURSED BY THIS CLAN!" yelled Neji before he reeled his emotions in before he removed his hand band and showed the seal on his forehead.

(Insert one tragic backstory)

Neji replaced the forehead protector as he glared at Naruto with unshed tears. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LIVING YOUR LIVE WITH A SEAL!? A CURSE OVER YOUR HEAD!? There is one truth in this world Uzumaki you can not deny your station, your fate" yelled Neji

After hearing what was said Naruto's eyes shadowed over as his hand balled into a fist. "You better get ready to grit those teeth, because NOW I'M PISSED OFF!" yelled Naruto flaring his Chakra.

Naruto and Neji charged each other and what followed was one brutal Taijutsu match that seemed to show that Naruto wasn't just holding his ground against Neji, but was pushing him back. Neji was losing and he knew it, he needed to finish Naruto off, gathering all his chakra to his right hand Neji thrust the palm at Naruto.

" **Eight Trigrams: Vaccum Wave!"** yelled Neji.

Naruto managed to grab Neji's wrist and force the attack into the air, Neji then tried a simple gentle fist strike, but Naruto forced that one up. Naruto was stronger then Neji who struggled to free his hands.

"Lets see you grit those teeth!" yelled Naruto showing that he wasn't going down so easily.

The blond thrust his head forward and sent Neji to the ground with a busted nose and gritted teeth. Naruto jumped into the air, before spinning and dropping an axe-kick into Neji's gut using pure physical energy, amplifying his normal attack power.

Neji yelled in Pain as he spit up blood. As Naruto rolled off him. Naruto stood up and looked at the coughing as his gripped his stomach.

"How...How is it that a clan less orphan bested the prodigy of the Hyuga clan?" asked Neji as he looked at Naruto from the ground.

Naruto sighed before looking at the sky himself. "For the longest time... I've been alone Neji. Because I was born on the Day of the Kyubi attack i'm seen as a bad omen to the village. A reminder that Konoha, The strongest Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations was brought to its knees by a creature simply just doing what it wanted to do. Even with Ayane-nee-chan, Tenchi-san, Hiru-ojichan. Even with them I was alone. Not because they didn't want me but because they still had duties to their real families something I couldn't take away from them. And then about a month ago someone came into my life... She didn't treat me like that. She treated me... like a person. Lady Venelana Bael without even knowing it saved me from my own Darkness. Find someone who can save you from that Darkness Neji, because the next time you go after Hinata-chan... your family, you won't like the consequences," said Naruto as he turned away from Neji.

Genma smirked at Naruto's back. "Well said kid. THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH, UZUMAKI NARUTO.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Wow that was a really cool chapter if I do say so myself. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it was so enjoyable for me to write. But as I said I go back to the grind. See you guys later.


	4. Dosu vs Shino!

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Alliance. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Dimension behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing hero.

Hey everyone I hope your ready for this chapter. I busted my chops wrting what I believe is a good chapter that doesn't center on Naruto. He'll still be there, but he won't have a real 'presence' in this chapter. Anyway onto Review response.

 **Zeak106:** Sorry if that came out as forced. It was something that happened.

 **Beastyd22:** I hope your ready for the next chapter. It's going to be amazing.

 **The Storm Master 567:** I didn't realize that the battle was rushed. Tried to keep it quick and to the point.

 **The Shadow overlord279:** I thought it was a good add on. Maybe I messed it up.

 **OneAznDragon:** I'll fix it. Jiraiya is one of the names that I tend to mess up.

"Don't underestimte me!" speech

 _"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Dosu vs Shino!**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Arena floor**

 **Time: 1120**

People were shocked that Naruto had won his fight so quickly. While the action was hard and fast, the battle was over in less then 15 minutes. The Rookies were especially impressed with the way their former class mate had handled himself against Neji.

"Unreal," said Tenten shocked that her teammate had been defeated.

"Yeah no kidding. Who knew Naruto-baka was so strong," said Ino.

"That's not it at all," said Asuma catching their attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai.

"That kid managed to defeat the Hyuga prodigy with only Shadow clones and Taijutsu. He bested a student of Might Gai. The strongest Taijutsu User in Konoha. Even I have can't beat him in a one one one battle.

"Uzumaki put in a lot of late nights to win this fight and keep his promise a girl named Hinata," said Venelana not missing the blush on the indigo haired girls face. "While everyone chalks a battle up to a person's ranking or even their birth a lot of people forget that no one starts out strong. We all come into this world defenseless and weak. The Proper training and the right mentor can take a farm boy and turn him into a king or even King of Kings,"

"Wise words Venelana-san," said Kurenai. "I've never had a conversations with uzumaki-san, but i know that he works hard according to Kakashi-sempai,"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Asuma.

This gave the Rookies something to think about, but it was pushed to the back of their minds for the moment when the pink and blonde haired girls teased their friend Venelana chuckled before leaving the area. Thanks to the odds of the bet she just made a small fortune. The odds of Naruto winning against Neji were 50:1. She took 5000 yen placed it all on Naruto to win. She had managed the entire fortune of House Gremory for a long time and while she may no longer be dealing with money that was in the Trillions, this was a good starting point. By the time the Chunin exam was over she and Naruto would have more money then the Head of the Konoha Merchant's Guild and the Kurama clan combined.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Kage Booth**

 **Time: same as Above**

Rasa tried to hide how impressed he was with the Uzumaki boy. He remembered fighting alongside a smiliar person during the third war. A Uzumaki Kushina if he recalled correctly? She had been strong. Hell Rasa didn't want to cross her on a battlefield. While Minato was hailed as the Hero of Konoha during the war, Kushina had been known as a Monster thanks to her skills in swordsmanship, sealing, and those Chains of hers.

"That boy was impressive," said Gen'yumaru. "His skills with the basics were quite impressive and even the use of the Second Hokage's original shadow clone Jutsu was impressive. I would say that he has mastered it and all it's variants beyond even the Second Hokage,"

Hiruzen chuckled. "To be honest with you Naruto-kun learned that Jutsu all on his own. He still has a ways to go before he masters it. He stalled with it after only a few weeks figuring it out. I gave him a Scroll on the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Exploding Shadow Clone," said Hiruzen.

"Quite foolish of you to personally give a shinobi scrolls on skills," said Gen'yumaru.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Is it Gen'yumaru? I'm not long for this world as it is. I might have 20 more years left in natural life span. I'm investing in the future Gen'yumaru-dono," said Hiruzen as he looked at Naruto as he made his way back to the Contestant box

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium contestant Box**

 **Time: 1135**

As Naruto entered the Contestant Box everyone looked at him. Shikamaru and Shino walked up to their fellow rookie mate.

"You don't do anything half way do you Uzumaki-san?" asked Shino.

"Your troublesome," said Shikamaru yawning. "Now we either have to put on a show or take a dive,"

Naruto smirked at his friends. While Sakura was hailed as the smartest Kunoichi and smartest person of their Generation that title actually belonged to Shikamaru. He was just a lazy-ass who didn't like to do more then he needed... unless Yoshino-kaa-san kicked him in the ass. And while Sasuke was hailed as the strongest Shinobi of their Genreation, Shino was honestly close second or was. Shino was always neck-n-neck with Sasuke in points during their time there. The only thing that stopped him from being rookie was that his Taijutsu was quick lack luster. In fact the Highest ranking male in Taijutsu in class was Kiba.

"That was impressive cutie," said a blonde haired girl walking up to them.

The young woman in question was 2 years older then them, she stood at 5'4" with solid C-cup breasts, she has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Across her back she had a massive iron-fan. Her name was Temari. She was Gaara and Kunkuro's older sister.

"My Elder sister is correct Uzumaki. That was indeed impressive. Mother is screaming at me now that I must mate with you," said Gaia.

Naruto smirked at her. "One step at a time. We haven't even had Dinner and a movie yet," said Naruto.

As Naruto and Temari laughed, Shikamaru sighed in amusement, Shino's shoulders were moving in a silent laugh, and Gaia tilted her head to the side in confusion. As they were having a grand old time, the last competitor was glaring daggers at the Konoha Shinobi.

Kinuta Dosu was the only Sound Shinobi to make it to the Finals. Not even his siblings made it. While Kin And Zaku were not his blood siblings they grew up together in the same village... At least until bandits burned it to the ground the leader of the bandits... had a thing for children. Male-female... Didn't matter to that man... he had no soul to do the things he did to them. At least until he started passing Kin around the camp. An 11-year-old girl surrounded by close to 40 men everyday... it was hell. For nearly 4 moths they begged and prayed to kami to put end their lives. Every few weeks they would see a new person enter the camp, but just as quickly leave as the bandits either beat them to death or grew tired of them... but never Kin, Zaku and Dosu. The trio were well on their way to killing themselves by way of poisoning that Kin manged to get her hands on. At least until they were stupid enough to get high and drunk off of a big score and let their guard down. The Trio after one of the longest roughest nights of their life went to each and every god damned sleeping bandit and slit their fucking throats in the middle of the night.

After that trauma they made their way to the nearest village which just so happened to be Otokage. At that point the trio were allowed into the village and treated by a therapist. The trio were Each found their own way of dealing with their problems. Zaku's mind had warped to the point that he was a Psychopath, Kin found comfort in the arms of some red haired girl, and Dosu himself found comfort in serving the village... after all what woman would want him after the damage the bandit leader did to his face.

"Will Sabuke no Gaia and Sasuke Uchiha come to the Arena floor," Said Genma chewing on his senbon.

Gaia turned into a tornado of sand and floated down to the arena floor. A few moments passed but Sasuke was absent. After a few minutes crowd grew restless as Genma looked to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen seemed to be in deep discussion with the other Kages, before he turned to his Bodyguard/Aid for the moment and vanished. A moment later the Aid a Chunin named Raido.

"So what's the deal Raido?" asked Genma turning to his friend.

"Hokage-sama, as well as Kazekaze-sama and Gen'yumaru-sama have come to the decision that the match between Sabuke no Gaia and Uchiha Sasuke will be postponed, however Uchiha Sasuke has lost the opportunity to advance to Chunin because of this little stunt," said Ranido before Vanishing.

Genma smirked. "The match between Sabuke no Gaia and Uchiha Sasuke has been delayed. As such we will move onto our next match. Will Aburame Shino and Kinuta Dosu come to the Arena Floor," said Genma.

Gaia frowned at not getting a chance to kill the Uchiha. But she could wait. After all she was nothing if not patient. She left the arena floor leaving the boys to their battle. Genma barely waited a few minutes before allowing the two young men to go to battle.

Dosu rushed at Shino and tried to the match quickly. He managed to close the 40 ft gap instantly and raised his tight arm, the one with the gauntlet and thrust it at Shino.

" **Sound Release: Sound bomb!"** yelled Dosu as the Gauntlet released a noise comparable to a bomb.

The Sound wave released had many in the arena covering their ears from the deafening nose. The Shino in front of Dosu exploded and turned into several small beetles. Shino jumped out of his hiding place and glared at Dosu with his blazing red eyes. His sound wave had been strong enough to break his glasses and while the Aburame were known for keeping a pair of reinforced glasses that Sound wave was much stronger then Shino was predicting. It was a good thing he had prepared over the month for battle. After fighting Zaku who hailed from the same village as Dosu, their skills and abilities were worlds apart.

" **Aburame style:Beetle armor Jutsu** ," said Shino as blue armor slowly appeared on Shino's chest, back, and arms.

Dosu glared at Shino from his single eye as he ran though hand signs. "I won't let you finish! **Sound Release: Harmonic Blast!"** yelled Dosu holding out his gauntlet and unleashing a soundless blast of what appeared to be wind. (1)

Shino didn't see the attack, but he felt it as it hit him as his armor creaked under strong vibrations and sent him flying. Dosu didn't stop as fired several more blasts all hitting Shino several times and sensing him to the ground in pain. Shino slowly rose to his feet and looked at Dosu, his body shaking so badly that he wasn't sure that he would be able to get out. Shino quickly released a swarm of defense based beetles as he throw up bile. He knew that the sound users were strong as evident by his battle with Zaku and Shikamaru's battle with that girl Kin. Even with said knowledge he had no idea that Sound Jutsu were so powerful. (2)

"Vibrations!?" asked Shino sweating from his forehead as he wiped his mouth.

Dosu looked at Shino. "Correct. Since the human body is made up of 70 percent water and Vibrations slide though easily enough I just adjusted the acoustics of my attack. Instead of hearing anything all your getting is the pain. Sounds travels though the air by vibration. The faster the vibration, the higher the pitch the stronger the Jutsu I can use with sound release," said Dosu.

Shino hadn't just been sitting around the whole month collecting new bugs or just learning new basic Aburame jutsu Shino had signed a contract that his mother had that allowed him to summon a few insects to him. This insects were exclusive to the contract, but require that he be strong enough to handle their demands.

Shino bit both of his thumbs and quickly ran though hand signs." **Aburame Summoning Style: Thousand Lash Bug, and Hard Armor Bug!"** yelled Shino as he wiped the blood on both arms. (3)

A poof of smoke appeared on both his arms before everyone saw what appeared on his arms. On his right arm was a massive centipede that was easily 10 feet long and 2 feet wide with massive legs and at the were two massive jaws that were blade-like comparable to that of a sword and on his left arm was a green bug that was shaped like a massive shield.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium-Seats**

 **Time: same as above**

Ino, Sakura, and Venelana all shivered in digest as they looked at the massive insects that Shino had summoned. Kurenai and Hinata were able to hide it better since they were his Sensei and Teammate respectively, they were still freaked out by this though.

"Kurenai-sensei what is that?" asked Ino as she hugged her best friend/ Rival

"Shino once told me that he was working on a more advanced style that only few in the Aburame clan have ever seen before. I think the only living Shinobi to ever use the Aburame summoning style in action is Hokage-sama," said Kurenai.

"Even so that is highly disgusting," said Venelana with the other girls agreeing with her

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Arena floor**

 **Time: Same as Above**

Shino didn't wait even a second before charging at Dosu. Dosu throw an punch that Shino used the Armor bug to block, the punch and would even admit that he heard a satisfying crunch of bones. Dosu jumped back and opened his palm for another Sound blast, but Shino wasn't going to allow it as he throw the Lash bug at mummified genin. Dosu ducked to the side, but the blades cut his bandages making them fall to the ground. Dosu got out of his couched position and turned to shinobi showing his face. The entire lift side of his face was burned badly, showing that his eye had healed over closed, never to open again, his hair was black and was cut short, other then the horrible burns he also had several gashes along the right side of his face.

"Your face...," said Shino.

Dosu chuckled. "A gift from the bandits I was captured by as a child. They hurt me and my teammates badly. I won't go into details, but this is the result of me prioritizing Kin and Zaku above myself... But in recent years... we've allowed our missions to become our life," said Dosu as he took his headband and used it to cover the more destroyed half of his face. "Now enough talk FIGHT!"

Dosu charged at Shino and throw several kicks and only left handed punches. Shino noticed that He was sparing his right hand, but according to his friends he was building up chakra in the gauntlet. He was preparing for an end game move. Dosu did a high spinning kick that was blocked but raised his right hand. Shino saw this and raised his left!

SNAP! BOOOOOOOM!"

A small explosion followed by a shock-wave ripped though the entire arena and blew dirt and grass all over the place. Genma shielded his face from flying debris. Genma waited till the air stated to clear to see one figure standing and one figure on their knee. When the dust settled fully it was Shino on the ground with blood leaking from both ears and Dosu standing, but his right arm was torn to pieces with it seemingly burned and broken.

"You can't hear me at this moment, but you've lost this fight. I've ruptured your ear drum and thrown your equilibrium out of balance for at least a day. Give up," said Dosu.

Shino looked at Dosu and was grinning as he held his hand in a hand sign. " **Aburame style:Great Insect Piller!"** yelled Shino as he slammed his hands on the ground as several of his personal hive came out of the ground and started to quickly Drain the Rest of Dosu's Chakra. (4)

Shion was forced to release his attack as he collapsed to the ground. Dosu fell to the ground barely awake himself. Genma walked up to the two boys and looked at them before sighing. "Neither combatant is able to continue so I am forced to declare this battle as a draw," said Genma.

People yelled out objections, but that was quickly stopped by Hiruzen unleashing a burst of his Chakra. "Do not Dishonor those two young men's performance by these foolish objections!" yelled Hiruzen allowing his anger to show. Showing just a glimpe of the man he use to be.

No one said anything after that as Aburame Shiba entered the arena floor as did Zaku and Kin. Kin was wearing a kimono, while Zaku was wearing pants and a vest with his hands tapped up to his elbow. He helped Dosu to his feet along side Kin.

"Your friend fought a good fight," said Shiba as he throw his son over his shoulder.

Zaku looked at the downed Shino before clutching his hand. "I'm proud of my friend... my brother and when your son awaken tell him that I look forward to the day that we cross paths again," said Zaku.

Shiba said nothing as he took his son away to get treated at the Aburame compound. Thanks to their unique bodies they had to have Medics and doctors trained specifically to treat them. Kin and Zaku lead Dosu away to the medical hall to get treated. Midway there he slowly woke up. He looked at his two friends. As Dosu, Kin, and Zaku arrived in medical hall they sat Dosu down in the cot close Neji was still sleeping. As Dosu was sat on a cot he slowly began to cry.

"Zaku-kun... Kin-chan forgive me for failing you both For a long time I've allowed my guilt of those days to fester for too long. Forgive your foolish childhood friend," said Dosu as he covered his face.

Kin took his hand away from his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips, tears in her eyes as well, before turning to Zaku and giving him a similar it. She pulled both of them into a hug an arm around both of them.

"Dosu-niichan... Zaku-Niichan. Forgive me for being too weak to keep up with you two," said Kin as she began to sob.

Zaku began to cry as well. He didn't say anything he hugged his friends... his family not saying a word. The Trio just sat there and hugged and cried. Years of hurt, years of pain, finally came crashing down on them.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Now the reason I did this chapter is because while I was writing an old saying came to mind the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Dosu, Kin, and Zaku didn't start out- at least to me-as evil little bastards. Something had to trigger them. Other then that I hoe you guys enjoyed this story. And I will see you later.

A/N

1: The power of Sound is freaking terrifying! The fact that only 3 characters in Naruto really used Sound as a weapon makes me think that it was really under utilized. Because sound is also Vibration. If used properly the Sound Village could have straight up DESTROYED the Hidden Leaf Village by just using sound based abilites. Sound is the one weapon you cant defend against unless your deaf and even then just the vibrations alone can still mess with your senses.

2: I'm going to be palyin a little looky-loo with the

3: I borrowed those from Overlord which i do not own

3: Shino was really more of a Support/Tracker type Ninja. He has no skills available for a real finisher.


	5. Lily of the Desert, Here comes

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Alliance. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Dimension behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing hero.

Okay so a of people have asked about Naruto having a harem. Well I was going to keep it to myself for a bit longer, but Naruto WILL NOT have a harem. I planned to keep it to myself for a while. but that was just a bit to assholish for me to do that. I teased the idea, but naw. Naruto is a one-woman-man.

Review response:

 **Insanemalstrom:** Thanks. I always felt the sound Trio were underused and could have been Semi-major threats. Like a Seal less version of the sound five

 **Dean Will:** I've heard and I do plan on keeping it a single pairing with a few surprise pairings

 **Beastyd22:** Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope you enjoy this story.

 **Rebmul:** I wasn't going to really do that chapter until Much later, Mostly due to the way that things are going to play out in the way this story is set up.

 **The Shadow Overlord279:** Sound was one of my FAVORITE things about the existence of the Hidden Sound. The fact that Orochimaru created it could even aloud to the fact that he made/developed Sound jutsu

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

 _"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Lily of the Desert, Here comes...**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Satidum- Kage Box**

 **Time: 1135**

Gen'yumaru smiled as he watched his subordinates help their fallen comrade out of the arena and to the medical area. He was quite proud of those three genin. Ever since they showed up at his village 5 years ago they came into his village asking for food and shelter. He didn't have a problem bringing them in. They proved to be a worth while investment in training them.

"I must say that Dosu-san put up a good fight and showcased the power that the Sound Village is capable of," said Hiruzen.

"Aburame-san was quite powerful himself. I've never heard of the Aburame summoning style," said Gen'yumaru.

"My father told me that such a style existed during the Warring Clans era. I honestly thought that he was lying at the time," said Rasa.

Sarutobi let out a small laugh. "I saw it once in my lifetime. It was Shiba-san's father that showed it to me. However it was quite the sight to see. I had no idea that Young Shino was learning that deadly style. He has a promising future ahead of him. Maybe a member of our Tracking Division," said Hiruzen.

"My own child is next in the battlefield. Temari is my eldest and one of the most promising young Kunoichi we have in Suna. I hope that she doesn't disappoint me," said Rasa.

"It would be a pleasure to watch her in battle Kazekage-dono," said Gen'yumaru

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Contestant Box**

 **Time: 1140**

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance as he watched the Suna girl float down to the arena floor. As Temari landed on the ground she turned to Shikamaru and closed her fan. She had an intense look on her face.

"Looks like it's your turn to go fight Shikamaru buddy," said Naruto with a smirk on his face

"Hold on, i'm not going out there. Nope not doing it," said Shikamaru about to forfeit.

Naruto wasn't having it and pushed Shikamaru who fell into the stadium. "Be a man and take your ass kicking like one you fucking bum!" yelled Naruto.

Shikamaru landed back first in the arena as he glared up at his friend. "Damn you Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru. "If i get out of this alive i'm kicking your ass you troublesome blonde!"

People began to yell at Shikamaru to get his butt in gear. He could even hear his own mother encouraging Temari to kick Shikamaru in his ass. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the clouds. He wondered if clouds had to ever deal with annoying things like this? He was only vaguely aware of Temari charging at him.

"Troublesome woman," said Shikamaru taking out two Kunai.

"Pay attention or you just might DIE!" yelled Temari as she was above Shikamaru with her folded fan using it like a club and just pounding the ground kicking up dirt.

"Hey I didn't say start," said Genma half-halfheartedly.

When the dust settled there was a small hole in the ground and Shikamaru was standing on two kunai that he throw into a wall. His hands in his pocket and smirk on his face.

"It doesn't matter if I become a chunin or not, but there is no reason a man should lose to a woman in a battle like this. Let's do this Temari-san," said Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

Temari glared at Shikamaru, before grabbing her fan and unfolding it to show two moons, before she released a point blank gust of wind at him that kicked up dust. When it cleared Shikamaru was gone. Temari got a surprised look on her face as she looked around before smirking.

" _This guy is quick to run away,"_ thought Temari no letting her guard down.

Shikamaru was hiding in a tree, just looking at Temari. _"Nor is there any reason a man should rough up a woman," thought Shikamaru. "But I don't want to be roughed up either. You can think my mom for that you troublesome woman._

As the fan-user and the shadow-user were making their plans everyone else were quite ready to see a fight and bloodshed, if Ino's cheering was anything to go by. As this was happening Shikamaru took a moment to admire the clouds above him, wishing he could be one at the moment. Temari saw him and grew angered that he was taking this match, taking her so lightly. She wasn't some wall flower. She was the Child of a Kage, a proud daughter of Suna and she wasn't going to let some tree hugger get away with such disrespectful actions!

" **Wind Release: Wind Scythe!"** yelled Temari fully unfolding her fan and unleashing massive cutting winds that sliced up trees and even cut Shikamaru's forearms

When the attack stopped the only left was a dust cloud. Temari looked into the dust to see if Shikamaru had made a move. A black shadow creeping along the ground at high speed caught her eye forcing her to jump backwards. The blonde haired woman landed and her eyes widened as she felt that she was caught in the shadow. Only for the shadow to stop short. Once the shadow retreated she took her fan and drew a line.

" _15 meters, 32 centimeters. That's the maximum effective range of his Jutsu,"_ thought Temari as she looked at the kneeling dark haired shinobi who was already huffing slightly.

Shikamaru was already proving that he wasn't really in the mood to be beaten but he was far from out of the fight. Only a few people knew that Shikmaru had an IQ off over 200, but that wasn't all he had. Thanks to such a High IQ he had a fairly decent understanding of Jutsu creation as well as concepts that his family had once thought would be amazing jutsu. For instate the shadow strangulation jutsu was the closet thing to a battle jutsu that the Nara had. Asuma and his father had worked with Shikamaru over the month to finish a Jutsu that had been thought up by the 6th head of the Nara clan. A justu that each head worked on until the 13th generation of Nara. Now here he was the 16th generation of one of the most powerful clan alliances and still stuck in a support role with only his brains. Well not for long.

"Since I don't have the motivation to win... I'll let my shadow do the talking for me," said Shikamaru with a small smirk.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Specter seats**

 **Time: 1144**

"What does he mean by that Asuma-san?" asked Venelana having gathered during the fight that Asuma was his Sensei.

"Shikamaru is one of the smartest kids in Konoha," said Asuma.

"What do you mean smartest? I had the best test scores in the academy?" asked Sakura.

"You may not know this, but his score was only bad because he was to lazy to really do the test. I managed to scope out his actual intelligent and it's over 200," said Asuma. "And now thanks to my help along with his dad's... he has all the weapons needed to win.

"T- Two-hundred," said Kurenai shocked hearing about the lazy boys intelligence.

"This battle just got interesting," said Asuma smiling at his student.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Arena Floor**

 **Time: 1145**

Shikamaru put his hands together in a weird hand sign as he closed his eyes. Temari watched him, but quickly came on guard as a pair of yellow eyes opened up at the edge of the shadow. Shikamaru opened his own eyes and smirked.

" **Nara secret style: Demon Shadow!"** said Shikamaru as his hands went to the familiar nara hand sign.

The shadow emerged from the ground and took form It looked like a slinder humanoid-dear with to arms, large claws on each hand and large horns on the top of it's head. It roared as it looked at Temari and flow at her. Temari's eyes widened as it swiped it's claws at her. Temari managed to block the attack with her fan as she tried to open it, only for Demon shadow to knock the fan away and send Temari flying. Temari landed on the ground with a thud and let out a small scream of pain. She opened her eyes and gasped as the Demon Shadow was about to attack her from above. Temari rolled out the way of another attack, as the Demon shadow plowed into the ground and began to claw at her several times! Temari stopped rolling and flipped backwards. As the blonde haired young woman was spinning in the air, she reached into her kunai pouch and drew out two smaller hand versions of her fans that were tipped at the end with blades before opening them.

" **Wind Release: Twin Tornadoes!"** yelled Temari flicking one fan and then the other creating two small tornadoes

The two tornado's hit the Demon shadow head on and seemed to disrupt it. Shikamaru was forced to release the Jutsu as Temari retrieved her main fan. Shikamaru a kunai before throwing it at Temari. Temari dodged the Kunai, but was immobilized barely a second after moving.

"What the hell!?" asked Temari as she looked down and saw that her shadow was attached to Shikamaru's

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu**... complete," said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh. "Man this is a real pain in the ass,"

"How!" growled Temari with a fierce glare at the Nara.

"Your right and wrong about the range of my jutsu. Without the shadow of the wall to boost my shadow possession jutsu. My normal range is just north of ten meters, however with Demon Shadow I can go as far as 20 meters. But it's easily destroyed at the moment. However once he's destroyed I keep the extended range for upwards as 10 minutes. Now all that I need to do is figure out what to do with you?" said Shikamaru.

Temari glared at Shikamaru in anger. "Finish this fight!" yelled Temari.

Shikamaru smirked. "Alright... Genma-sensei I forfeit," said Shikamaru.

The entire stadium went quiet. Temari looked at Shikamaru with annoyance. Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head as he counted down the seconds till he was going to hear the ill fated words. That and his mother was going to kick his ass. Oh well it was a good life while it lasted. Maybe he'd be reincarnated as a cloud.

"WHAT!" yelled the Entire stadium.

"Why in the hell would you quit when you had me dead to rights!?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru just rubbed his head with the laziest look ever. "Don't get me wrong. I've come up with over 200 staragies that could drag this battle out for the next hour, but unfortunately I've just about run out of chakra. Demon Shadow is the strongest Jutsu I have and I can only use it one time for about 1 minute it just takes to much chakra," said Shikamaru as the Shadow Possession ended.

Genma smirked. "You got some style kid. Winner of the third Round by forfeit Sabuki no Temari,"

Temari growled in annoyance as she put her fan across her back and left the arena floor.

Once Shikamaru left the Stadium, Genma announced the next match. The match everyone was waiting for. Gaia vs Sasuke. Gaia decided to take her time and walk down to the arena floor. Just as she arrived at the floor a swirl of leaves appeared and there stood Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke wore a black bodysuit that stopped at his knees, black sandals, black leather straps around his calf tape and leather straps around his left arm, and beige elbow pads.

"Sorry we're late. We got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi smiling at the people.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Spectator seats**

 **Time: 1148**

Ino and Sakura both got hearts in their eyes as they looked at their 'Sasuke-kun' enter the arena like a total bad ass. Choji munched on his chips in annoyance at the Prince of assholes as Kiba growled they prick.

"Who is that?" asked Venelana less then impressed at the boy.

"That's Uchiha Sauske. He's the last loyal Uchiha to konoha after the Massacure that claimed the lives of the entire clan 7 years ago," said Asuma.

"I take it there's more to the story that your not telling," said Venelana as she looked at Sauske and felt a mass of Demonic energy from him, specifically his neck.

"The entire clan was killed by his own brother. Uchiha Itachi," said Kurenai.

"Tragedy either breeds greatness or insanity. It's hard to tell what path this Uchiha is on, but which ever one he takes it will lead to a shift in the village," said Venelana.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It didn't take long to write, but it was still an amazing chapter. Now next chapter we're going to move away from the Chunin exams slightly. These fights are actually important I actually have a reason for going though the fights the way I am.


	6. Gen'yumaru's Secret! Invasion

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Alliance. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Dimension behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing hero.

Nothing to report today guys. Just enjoying writing today. I know the Chapters were a bit slow, but trust me it was worth it. I needed to keep this story as close to cannon, but twisting it up a bit. Venelana hasn't really played to much of a role simply due to the fact that when she does get MAJOR screen time it will be worth it.

 **Beastyd22:** Glad you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is in the works as we speak.

 **Plums:** I promise you that it will all be worth it later.

 **OneAznDragon:** Venelana is going to have power if that's what you mean. It's a bit tricky, her relationship to Naruto will grow though out the story.

 **He who wanders alone:** Your right, but we should be moving on soon.

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

 _"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Gen'yumaru's Secret! Invasion**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Arena floor**

 **Time:1147**

Naruto jumped into the Arena and walked up to Kakashi and Sasuke. He frowned at them as they turned to him. Sasuke with a small smirk and Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Hey Naruto sorry it took us so long. So how did your match go?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "I won my match, no thinks to you Kakashi?" growled Naruto.

Both Sharingan users were shocked to hear that Naruto had won his fight. Kakashi more so because he had left Naruto with Eibsu or that was his plan at least. Was it something Kakashi regretted doing? Yes, but not to many people were willing to train Naruto due to the fact that he had the Kyubi sealed inside of him. Kakashi would have trained Naruto himself, but he was the only Shinobi in the village besides Danzo and Hiruzen that could take on Orochimaru with a chance of winning. Aside from that he was the only person in the village that could train Sasuke in the use of his Sharingan correctly. Kakashi had many regrets. He didn't want Naruto to be one of them.

"Oh you found a Sensei to help you? Who was it?" asked Kakashi smiling.

"You can met her yourself. We have to head to the stands as it is," said Naruto turning to leave the arena floor.

"Naruto," said Sasuke making the Uzumaki stop in his tracks and turn to him. "I hope you didn't slack off during your month. Once I'm done with that sand using bitch, I'm coming for you, dobe"

"Come and get these hands if you want em Sasuke. I'll be waiting for you if you beat Gaia," said Naruto as he and Kakashi left the Arena floor and went to the sands.

Sasuke turned and looked at Gaia as she landed next to Genma.

"About time you showed up Uchiha. I was starting to get board. Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" said Gaia.

Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan. "Sorry I was late then. I'm ready whenever you are babe," said the Uchiha.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- spectators seats**

 **Time: 1148**

Kakashi and Naruto arrived next to Sakura and the others just about the same time Lee and Gai appeared. Lee could have been considered as the strongest Taijutsu user in al of the Gennin and Chunin ranks in the village, however over the last month he had gone though a slight change. His hair was longer and no longer reminiscent of Gai's own bowl cut hair, it was actually shoulder length, he stood at about 5'9" and wore a white kimono top, black pants, and his right arm and right leg were in a cast.

"... I can't believe that Neji-kun was defeated so easily," said Lee thinking that the strongest Genin in the village could be beaten easily.

"Believe it Bushy-brows. I beat him like a fucking war drum," said Naruto grinning.

Venelana cleared her throat making Naruto stiffen a reaction everyone noticed. Ino and Sakura were impressed that the woman who said she trained Naruto was able to put him in line. Choji chuckled slightly at his friend, while Tenten glared at Kakashi was also impressed as he had tried and failed for the last 4 months to install some type of proper forum in Naruto. Naruto was a good kick, but rough around the edges.

Kakashi turned to the woman and looked at the woman who claimed to be Naruto's 'sensei'. She was attractive. Kakashi would say that she put the Four Himes of Konoha. Kurenai had an exotic beauty, Anko had a Crazy beauty, Yugao had a classical beauty, and Hana had a wild beauty, at least when she didn't repress her wild side. But this girl here...

"Uzumaki-Kun," said Venelana putting her hand on chin

"Yes Bael-sensei!?" asked Naruto snapping to parade rest

"You will run Beal Swordsmen style 8th form 100 times, Bael Defensive style 3 times, and proper curtsy when greeting Nobles of Court Rankings," said Venelana

"Hai Sensei," said Naruto slumping slightly.

"That's Impressive," said Kakashi.

Venelana smirked. "You should how I deal out punishments when he's disrespectful," said Venelana.

"Naruto-kun... to defeat Neji your flames of youth must indeed be strong to overcome his faith," said Lee in awe of the younger ninja.

Ino smirked slightly at Naruto. "I have to admit that Naruto-baka was slightly cool in that match," said Ino.

"I do have to give you credit that was pretty good of you," said Sakura with a smile.

Hinata blushed. "T-thank you for defending my honor, Naruto-kun," said Hinata bowing to Naruto slightly.

Naruto blushed at the praise.

Venelana smiled as she got up and began to walk away. She would allow her student some time to be with his friends. Besides she had some money to collect. Might as well grabb that 10 million she won over the course of three fights. It was best to grab it now before anything else happened.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- betting counters**

 **Time: 1150**

Venelana smiled as she took the scroll that held her earning for the previous fights. Several people were unhappy at their loses, but this was only the beginning for Venelana. This was only seed money for projects that were to come. While she had stayed with Naruto she had already begun plans that would help him out.

While Venelana never showed it outright she hated the Evil Piece system. While many of the devils more traditional practices such as taking human souls, first born sons, and female virginity were now outlawed by the Four satans, it had a big work around in the form of Evil Pieces. Many male devils took this as an opportunity to form harems of attractive females with one or two strong fighters. She had an Evil Piece set, but she never used it. In fact it was currently locked away inside a magic box back at the Gremory Estate.

Her son was one of the few she knew had a devise team that worked under him as his staff.

Even her own father-once evil pieces became a thing- had taken a massive harem of werewolves, succubi, and fairies as his 'dolls'. It was a system she hoped to break. However her marriage to Zeoticus changed all that. Following the Death of the Original Luficier, the Fallen Angel two The Great War or Biblical war, things had been hell for Devils who rose from those even Fallen Angels deemed 'to far gone'.

"That's quite the haul pretty lady," said a man in front of her.

Venelana looked at the thug and had to guess that he worked for either a lower Noble or a high ranked Merchant. "I'm sorry. I don't know you," said Venelana.

The man smirked. "I world for Takashi-sama. He wants to speak with you about a... business proposition," said the man.

Venelana smiled. "Very well," said the brunette as she pulled out a watch. "I only have 10 minutes to talk however,"

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Satdium-Arena Floor**

 **Time: 1150**

Sasuke looked at Gaia and allowed his Sharingan. Sasuke drew a kunai and charged at Gaia and throw a kick at her. Gaia raised her left arm making the sand raise and block the attack. Sasuke's eyes widened as he jumped backwards.

"I don't remember you moving unless your attacking," said Sasuke.

Gaia glared at Sasuke. "Your strong. That boy in Green was the first person to land a hit on me in over 2 years. Your eyes make you much more dangerous according to mother. I'll kill you quickly. **Sand Release: Sand javelins!** " yelled Gaia.

Several long javelins appeared and launched at Sasuke. Sasuke back petaled before he found himself in the trees. Saskue quickly pulled out three kunai and throw them at Gaia. Gaia didn't bother with activily defending since he was to far away and her sand stopped the kunai in mid air, but that was was Sasuke wanted. Gaia looked at the Kunai and saw that they were attached to wire that seemed to be dripping oil of some kind.

" **Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"** yelled Saskue as he breathed out a massive stream of fire that traveled along lines.

Gaia narrowed her eyes, but quickly ran though several hand signs. **"Sand Release: Ultimate wall!"** yelled Gaia as the Sand formed before her and turned into a wall that was nearly as tough as steel.

The flames hit the wall, but seemed to just go around it, but Gaia still felt the heat. Once the flames died down Gaia hand just enough time to turn and see that her sand had stopped Sasuke from attacking her. Gaia panted in... Fear! No that wasn't right. She was Sabuke no Gaia she didn't know fear! Sasuke then started an Assualt that reminded her of that other boy... Lee. Sasuke was fast. Almost as Fast as Lee with his weights off. And that Sharingan didn't help matters.

Getting fed up with the constant attacks Gaia went on the offense as she sent her sand after Sasuke. Sasuke used a kunai to cut the sand and stop it from reaching him fully, but Gaia was already prepared for the next assault and it was thanks to Sauske.

" **Sand Release: Sand bullets!"** yelled Gaia.

Sasuke looked down and his eyes widened as the sand he cut quickly reformed and began to bombard him with hard pellets the size of bottle caps. Sasuke grit his teeth as he retreated up a wall, about 100 feet away. Once of top of the wall Gaia was about to run though hands signs when something caught her attention.

 _ **Jing-jing**_

" _A Bell? I see," thought Gaia with a small grin_.

Gaia quickly ran though a few hand signs. " **Sand Release: Hard Armor shell, Sand Release all seeing third eye, Sand Release: Spiked Defenses,** "

Sasuke watched in shock as the girl was encased inside a ball made of sand as a third eye appeared above it.

"No need to hold back," said Sasuke as he held out his left hand and ran though several hand signs. " **Lightning Release: Chidori!**

Sasuke ran down the wall creating a grove and trence as he approced Gaia's cacoon just inches away from it spikes shot out of it. Thanks to the Sharingan he was able to avoid death, but still was cut up and pierced. Slightly, but he had succeeded.

"What is this feeling!?" asked Gaia slightly pained she reached up and touched her shoulder. "What is this? Blood... My blood! MY BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The young woman's shriek of horror was deafening to the people. As people prepared for another round to begin white feathers began to fall from the sky as people began to get sleepy.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Satidum- Hall ways**

 **Time: same as above**

Naruto walked though the stands towards the building chakra that had been gathering since the the start of Sasuke's, It wasn't noticeable at first, not because it was building up and outwards, but it seemed to ger more and more potent. The energy was coming from deep within the Stadium in a place that most people wouldn't really go to.

Naruto rounded a corner and saw a Shinobi that was wearing a black clock and an ANBU style mask. His hands were in a Hand sign, but also he seemed to be in a Sealing circle. Naruto didn't understand all the signs in the circle, but understood that some of the seals used were for increasing Jutsu range, sensor suppression, and hypnotic notions.

Naruto looked at the man. "What the hell are you doing!" yelled Naruto atching the attention of the man.

The man looked at Naruto. "I don't have time for you Naruto-kun. Deal with him," said the man as he went back to focusing on

Two people jumped out of the wall and charged at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he went for his Kunai. He managed to draw one as the shinobi on his left attacked with a kick that forced Naruto back. Naruto ducked a punch from the other man, but was left wide open as Lefty ran though hand signs and held out his hands

"Say goodbye brat! **Decapitating air waves!"** yelled the Man unleashing a strong pressured blast at Naruto.

Naruto cursed but ran though his own hand signs. " **Wind Style: Solid air wall**!" yelled Naruto as he blow out air that quickly solidified into a rounded glass pane that stopped the attack with only minor cracks in it.

The man put his hands in a Jutsu. " **Temple of Nirvana** ," said the man and he unleashed a burst of Chakra.

Naruto saw the feathers and felt slightly sleepy. Quickly as possible dispelled the jutsu by flaring his Chakra. He looked at the man in the Mask as he rose to his feet.

"What have you done?" asked Naruto in horror.

The man removed his mask and smirked at at Naruto. "I'm just doing what my master ordered me to do Naruto-kun," said the man.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he drew his dragon sword and turned it in a reverse grip. "Your dead when I get my hands on you Kabuto!"

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium- Kage Box**

 **Time: 1159**

Hiruzen jumped from his seat and flared his Chakra to such a point that it disrupted the Genjutsu, but failed to wake up anyone below the chakra level of Jonin. Before Hiruzen had a chance to issue orders the Shinobi left of Gen'yumaru kicked Rindo into the wall as the Shinobi right of Rasa pinned him to the walls using four kunai. Sarutobi looked at Rasa and Gen'yumaru before both men grabbed him and Rasa and Gen'yumaru jumped with Sarutobi between them as they landed on top of a roof. As Gen'yumaru held a kunai at the Hokage's throat. Once that happened the duo jumped out of the Kage booth with grenades and throw them into in booth. It only took a second before they both exploded!

"Gen'yumaru... Rasa you won't get away with this!" growled out the old Monkey.

Gen'Yumaru chuckled in a way that was all to familiar. "Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that... Sarutobi-sensei," said Gen'yumaru as his regular voice took a more silken style to it, instead of his more roguish voice.

Hiruzen's eyes widened as her looked at Gen'yumaru as his eyes went from black to stilted yellow.

0000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. For anyone wondering who the hell Gen'yumaru is he was Orochimaru's body after the woman. Next chapter will be out soon. Should it not I hope you guys enjoy your holidays.


	7. Konoha under attack!

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Alliance. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Dimension behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing hero.

As I was reading the reviews I'm actually a little shocked no one commented on the fact that Gen'Yumaru was Orochimaru. I thought at least one person would say 'they knew it all along. Also I've decided that I'm going to run Book 2 at the same time as this one. I'll be uploading it later today. Also as tis the season, I tend to unleash one random story a year. I'm going to upload that this weekend, but for now I hope you guys enjoy this. No Review Response this chapter.

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

 _"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Konoha under attack!**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: Stadium**

 **Time: 1201**

BOOOOOOM!

Naruto was thrown though a wall by a Air wave as the two Sound Chunin followed after Naruto. Naruto quickly righted himself as he ran though hand signs. As he pulled his hands backwards and formed a ball of compressed heated air.

" **Wind Release: Heat Wave!"** yelled Naruto throwing his hands froward and unleashing a blast of heated air.

The burning air waves went at the Chunin and thanks to the fact they were in the air they had little in the way of moving out of the way One of the Chunin managed to get out of the way by using his air-tubes to blast himself out of the way, while the other was consumed by the wave and melted. Naruto went for his sword and drew it blocking an overhead slash as the duo landed on the streets below Naruto glared at the Chunin. This was different from any mission. This was a fight for his home. Naruto stood to his full height and charged at the Chunin.

Naruto put his hands together and made 5 clones that ran ahead of him in a blocking formation as Naruto ran though hand signs.

"Your not going to win that easy punk! **Air-wave Decapitation!** " yelled the Chunin unleashing his air waves at Naruto.

All five clones vanished in a puff of smoke, but the Sound Chunin didn't see Naruto and laughed thinking that he had won their little fight Now that that little brat was out of the way he would go and have fun with a few little genin. Naruto burst from the dirt with his sword with it elongated sword with the the earth gem glowing.

"This is my gift to you Zabuza-sensei. **Earth Release: Head Hunter Decapitation!** " yelled Naruto (1)

Naruto quickly cut the head off the chunin and looked around. He looked up at the stadium and growled in annoyance. The Konoha Ninja Protectorate was clear that in the event of an invasion all Genin were to relocate the civillians to the Safety of the village tunnels and act as a last line of defense in case the Jonin, Chunin, ANBU, and Clans failed.

However Naruto couldn't do that as the stadium was unsecured thanks to that bastard Kabuto. Naruto pushed chakra into his legs and ran up the wall and though the hole he was blasted out and looked around for Kabuto. Not seeing Kabuto Naruto made his way back inside the stadium and saw that a Chunin was over Sakura about to strike her. Naruto cursed since he wouldn't have made it in time, but she was sparred thanks to Gai-sensei intervening. Gai slammed a fist into the Chunin's chest. He seemed to push some chakra into his arm.

 **"Iron fist style: Fist of the Novice!"** yelled Gai unleashing the power and crushed all the bones in the Chunin's body as a whole was blown in the center of his chest.

"Are you alright Haruno-san?" asked Gai as he allowed the Chunin's body to fall to the ground blood pooling from the hole in his chest

Sakura was shaking to bad to even say anything. She thought that just because she was able to dirupte the chakra. However the Chunin that was about to kill her made her freeze in pure terror. Even during the events of Wave she never felt like her life was in danger. Even in the second exam she never felt any fear, but now... now she was feeling it. Now she was feeling the fear.

Naruto raced up to Gai and Sakura and grabbed the shaking her by her shoulders. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan Are you okay!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura snapped out of it and looked at Naruto, before nodding. "We-we have to go after Sasuke-kun, he went after that girl on Genma-sensei's orders. She had those two other Sand Shinobi with her the one with the fan and the guy with the puppet," said Sakura.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go after her Haruno. She's much to strong for you and as you yourself said she has allies. You'll only get in the way during a battle. Naruto you are to go after that girl. For whatever reason they wanted to get her out of the village. I don't know why, but until we can organize our counterattack I need you to go after that girl and make sure she is naturalized," said Gai. (2)

"But Gai-sensei I," started Sakura only to stop with a glare from Gai

"No buts Haruno-san. I may not be your jonin sensei, but I am still a Jonin and this is an order. Am I clear!" asked Guy.

"Hai Gai-sensei," said Sakura looking a bit dejected

"Hai Gai-sensei," said Naruto trying not to rush to Sakura's defense as he would have in the past.

"Your going to need a tracker," said Kakashi appearing next to them. He had a bloody kunai in his hands that was also sparking lightning.

Kakashi throw the kunai into a sound jonin before taking out a fresh kunai and cutting his hand before doing a few hand signs.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Pakkun!"** yelled kakashi slamming his hand onto the ground and summoning a small dog.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"This is my personal summon Pakkun. He may not be an Inuzuka Nindog, but he can track even better. Naruto chose 2 people to go with you as you go after the Suna Shinobi," said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the people who were going to go with him. He walked over to Tenten and released the genjutsu on her. Tenten's eyes fluttered open. She groaned for a moment, As the weapon's mistress fully opened her eyes she looked around and was slightly confused.

"What happened?" asked Tenten as she looked at the kid who beat Neji. "Hey kid what's going on?"

Naruto glared at her for a second for calling him a kid. "No time to explain. Shikamaru and I can feel you in on the way," said Naruto, before kicking shikamaru in the stomach making him clutch it.

"Damn that hurt you troublesome blond!" growled out Shikamaru sitting up.

"You already have an idea of what we're doing right?" asked Naruto not bothering to apologize for kicking his friend.

"Yeah we're going after that sand chick because she freaking powerful," said Shikamaru.

"Gai and myself will hold down the stadium. Do not allow that girl to escape with her life," said Kakashi as he pulled up his headband.

"Sakura-chan come with me," said Kurenai as she appeared with her own blood stained head to the academy and warn Iruka and protect the children there,"

"Hai," said Sakura.

"Wait what about Hiruzen-jiji!?" asked Naruto

"My old man isn't so feble as to allow a few punks to get the best of him. Believe in my father Naruto," said Asuma taking out his smoke and throwing it at a sound ninja making it explode. "I'm going to make my way to the Hospital.

"I guess I can come with you. Your going to need all the help you can get," said Anko joining her friends.

"You all have your assignments. Move out!" said Kakashi.

The Four groups groups split up and did as told.

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: on top of random building**

 **Time: 1205**

A Barrier formed at the top of the roof stopping the ANBU from helping their Master As explosions, a massive snake summon, and fire began to spread though the village. Sand and sound Shinobi ran rampant thought the village going after anyone who dared get in their way. Looting, destroying, and raping... They were no better then common bandits at the moment and with nearly 70 percent of Konoha's forces at the Stadium trapped in the Temple of Nivana things looked grim for the Strongest village. It broke the old man's heart to see his home, his people in such strife's. Hiruzen Rasa with the eyes of not the kind elderly man, but the Professor, master of 1000 jutsu

"Rasa why would you do this! Our two villages have been allies since the founding days!?" yelled Hiruzen.

"The Daimyo of Wind has been going out of his way to send less and less missions to us for the last 5 years. I did an inquiry and it turns out that all our missions have been sent to Old friend should have noticed this and hleped us," said Rasa with contempt clear in his eyes

"Our missions have not increased in over 10 years. Not since the end of the third Great War!" yelled Hiruzen as he had the Nara and Hyuga clans keep careful track of all mission records.

"Then someone is playing you for the fool old Friend," Rasa looking out as he saw Sand Shinobi moving about.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You shouldn't worry so much sensei. By the end of this day Konoha will be nothing but ruins," said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru... You've been off the radar for almost a decade now," said Hiruzen stating a smiple fact. "Why come back now of all times?"

"Rumors, and I needed to stur the pot a bit," said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean steer the pot?" asked Sarutobi.

Orochimaru chuckled before releasing Sarutobi and taking a few steps away from him. "I have not the time nor patince to tell you Sensei. Instead... I'll just kill you and be done with it," said orochimaru.

"I have no intentions of leaving this village without your head Hiruzen-dono," said Rasa

Hiruzen removed his outer Hokage robe revealing the battle attire of the old days. "You will find this old man a not so easy mark!" yelled Hiruzen as he drew a scroll and summoned a staff with sharpened tips at the end.

"Wise words Hiruzen-sama," said Venelana appearing next to him. "But it seems that your in need of assistance,"

"This old man would appreciate the aid of such a young woman," said Hiruzen

"Who is this woman?" asked Rasa. "I have no intel on her,"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow seeing her. "No idea. But her Chakra is amazing. I'd say she;s as powerful as you are Rasa-sama. A new apprentice Sarutobi-sensi? I thought after the Sannin you'd never take another student," said Orochimaru.

Hiruzen smiled. "She is no student of mine. She's just a noble that has some strength," said Hiruzen.

"What the fuck! How did sweet tits get past the barrier!" yelled a red haired girl.

Venelana smiled at them. " Don't make me clean up your language young lady. I've already had to correct one Uzumaki as it is? Is rudeness a family trait?" asked Venelana

Orochimaru hid his surprise well. Tayuya along with Karin were one of the last known Uzumaki in the entire elemental nations. For this woman to be able to tell that Tayuya was an Uzumaki was telling of her strength and power. He could tell that together that he and Rasa would be no match for this woman, but he had an ace up his sleeve.

"You never answered Tayuya-chan's qustion Ojo-san," said Oochimaru with a smile.

Venelana crossed her arms under her breasts."This barrier is nothing. Your talents in sealing are lacking at best and absolute trash at worst. However it would have taken to much time to fully break it so I decided to simply walk on though it," said Venelana with a smirk that seemed dark to even Sarutobi.

Oochimaru frowned. He had designed this barrier to isolate Sarutobi so that he and Rasa could kill him. Originally Orochimaru planned to kill Rasa and assume his role and get Hiruzren to lower his guard. The only problem with that was that even at the age of 65 Hiruzen was still the most formidable man alive. Even that fool A who was one of the 4th Generations of Kage's would know better then to test the Professor in singles combat.

"Kill the woman Rasa. I'll deal with Sarutobi-sensei," said Orochimaru.

Rasa didn't waste a second as he ran though hand signs. " **Golden Sand release: Sand burial,"** said Rasa

As the golden sands rushed Venelana she jumped into the air and allowed her wings to become visible as she gathered black-red energy and formed it into a spear before throwing it at Rasa. The sands formed into a shield but the spear seemed to destroy the wall and travel at Rasa. Rasa barely managed to get out the way, but the spear kept travailing until it hit the barrier, went though said barrier and then hit the massive snake that was destroying the village and killed it with an explosion. Rasa and Orochimaru's eyes widened as they looked at the woman who was smirking.

"Shall we began Rasa-chan," said Venelana allowing her energy to flow freely.

000000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Also be on the look out for Book two to come out.

A/N

1: Someone who teaches you something can still be a teacher.

2: I dislike part 1 Sakura and even her character in part 2 to an extent. I'm not bashing her just stating that thoughout most of the show she was useless.


	8. Battle of titans! Here comes

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana/Tayuya

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Alliance. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Dimension behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing hero.

I seem to get hit with two big things a lot Grammar and length of story. With an a random pinch of hate thrown in for good measure and that's from those who don't write stories. So lets address all three here right now.

Length: I've gone on record and said that my biggest weakness is that I have a hard time going past a certain length when it comes to words. If that turns you away from the story i'm sorry, but that's my writing style. Am I trying to fix it yes, it's just hard as hell.

Grammar: Unless the grammar makes the story completely unreadable then I really don't want to hear it. Trust me I've read stories that have horrible grammatical errors, clumped together moments were two or even three people are talking in the same paragraph, but you could still read them. Grammer isn't a mood killer for everyone.

Hate: The first two are general things, this one is taking shots. If your going to throw salt at me and tell me my story sucks, then don't do it behind a guest account, don't be one of those guys who's reviewing a story just because you hate it and want to try and piss me off and try to get a shout out. Personally I rarely ever take more then 2 seconds to read a review like that and then forget about it. But if your going to throw shots then step up or get stepped on, because at least at the end of the day I can say that I wasn't afraid to fail.

Also I almost forgot. Yes I know Tayuya isn't an Uzumaki, just like I know that Haku is a male, just like we all know that Kakashi is a fucking neglectful sensei, just like we know Jiraya is an unsuitable godfather. Just remember that this isn't Canon, THIS IS FANFICTION! We have the power here not Canon. If you can't understand the difference then you need to leave and just go watch the damn show or read the manga, _ **DO NOT** _bitch about it in my Review section.

For those who like to give constructive criticism, thank you, now onto the Review response

 **The Shadow Overlord279:** If Sakura was anything like her first move counterpart I would add her(who for some reason was pretty good).

 **Cole BloodRose:** Oh this is going to be a slobberknocker

 **Eternity456:** Pre timeskip Sakura ranks in the top 5 most useless females in anime to me

 **Draxon:** Believe it or not Naruto is going to kick some ass too.

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Battle of titans! Here comes...**

 **Location: Konoha**

 **Place: on top of a random tower**

 **Time: 1215**

Tayuya wasn't as powerful jutsu wise as the other members of the Sound 4. She was actually the Genjutsu specialist of the group and was an adapt at seals. She was actually the Pillar holding the formation together. Sure each of them played a part in holding the barrier, but one part of the barrier had to be stronger then the others. Tayuya had knowledge of the barrier, but unlike the others she figured out how to make it stronger. Something she didn't even tell Orochimaru. Keeping it to herself seemed best, however that chick just blow a hole in the barrier.

"Kidomaru help me patch this fucking thing!" yelled Tayuya as she pushed chakra into the area.

Kidomaru did as told and pumped chakra into the barrier as well. The hole closed quickly before the ANBU could enter. As it finished repairing itself Tayuya wondered if they had trapped the Hokage and his little sex pal or was it the other way around. The woman was strong enough to breach the barrier with just jutsu. If Tayuya had to guess it was a S-ranked with just power alone. This was about to be a fight that could easily be the biggest of the century.

Rasa looked at the woman he was about to fight and knew that he had to be on his guard with her. Originally he had dismissed her as just a really strong member of the ANBU, but that was not the case. No this woman was as dangerous as a Kage no maybe a buuji with just her raw power and no telling how skilled she was

Hiruzen ran though hand signs shocking both men. " **Earth Release: Mud Dragon Bombs!"** yelled Hiruzen as a dragon head appeared and fired several dozen mud balls at the duo. But Hirzuen wasn't done by a long shot as he ran though a second set of hand signs. " **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Rush!"**

The flames quickly caught up to the balls as ignited them.

Orochimaru acted quickly. **"Earth Release: Mud Wall!"** yelled Orochimaru as he spat up mud that quickly hardened into a 3 foot thick wall and stopped the attack.

"My turn. **Magnet Release: Golden** **Impeller** **!"** yelled Rasa slamming his hands onto the ground and unleashed a massive amount of golden sand that shot spikes out at the Duo of Hiruzen and Venelana.

Venelana stepped forword and created a wall of Destitution that easily stopped the sand. Rushing the man that tried to impale her Venelana jumped into the air and throw a kick that Rasa blocked with his sand as he covered his hand with the sand and throw a punch at her. Venelana put her hand on his and in a show of flexibility that NO HUMAN should posses flipped and added the power of Destruction to her heeled boots and struck at Rasa only for his sand to block the attack and be destroyed. Rasa throw Venelana away as she landed next to Hiruzen.

Venelana held up her hands and created a spear of POD and throw it at Rasa. While the attack was under-powered due to not wanting to hurt Hiruzen, It was still far stronger then what she intended it to be. Rasa quickly used his sad to wrap around the Spear causing it to explode causing and to fly everywhere. Rasa took this chance to make sevreal baseball sized spears and throw them at the Duo of Hirezen and Venelana. Hirzuen ran though hand signs and opened his mouth before releasing a streak of searing hot flames that stopped the sand in its tracks, melting it down, only for rasa to recover it. This made Venelana frown.

"Are you done Warming up now Bael-san?" asked Hiruzen.

Venelana rolled rolled her shoulders before getting into a stance that was looked like it was the leaping tiger. "I'll admit I haven't faced someone like Rasa-sama in a long time, but he's nothing I can't handle easily enough," said Venelana with a small smirk as her aura flared. "The only thing that is going to disappointment is that my dress will get covered in sand and dirt,"

"Orochimaru it'd be best if you use THAT jutsu now!" growled Rasa.

Fear was no stranger to the man who had fought in the 3rd Shinobi war, fought the Demon sand beast, and even went to battle with the Fourth Raikage. Indeed fear was an old friend, but this wasn't fear that was currently gripping his heart. No. This woman brought forth Fear's elder sibling, the right hand of death was terror incarnate

"I agree Rasa-dono. Make sure they don't try anything until I'm ready," said Orochimaru as he summoned three coffins

Hiruzen knew instantly what jutsu he was using. Hiruzen charged at Orochimaru running though hand signs to try and disrupt the jutsu.

"I won't let you summon them Orochimaru!" yelled Sarutobi

As Hiruzen was meters away from Orochimaru he was forced to jump away as sand crashed down where he was suppose to be. Just was Sarutobi jumped away the three coffins opened up revealing three people. Two men and One woman. The First man was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals, and a Konoha headband on his head. Senju Harashima, the first Hokage of Konoha

The Second man was a fair-skinned man with silver, shaggy hair andr ed eyes He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin,he wore blue armor with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armor he wore two bands on each arm. and a happuri in place of the more traditional headband. Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage and younger brother to the first Hokage.

Finally was the woman and probably the most dangerous person in the group summoned, not because of who she was, rather what she represented. She had a slender, but feminine build with Large C-cup breasts, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles (waist in the anime) with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, she wore the traditional Konoha Jonin uniform with a black headband. This was Uzumaki Kushina, candidate for the seat of 4th Hokage, former jailer of the Kyubi... and Naruto's Mother.

Venelana went rigid feeling their power. Up until now no one from this world could even be considered a Mid-class devil, but here were three people that could be considered in the lower levels of High Class Devils. The woman herself was excusing an Aura that was comparable to her own.

"Hey this isn't the Pure lands," said Tobirama looking around. "Great my own Jutsu used against me. How embarrassing,"

"I told you not to dabble in the evil side of Jutsu brother," said Hashirama.

"It can't be helped at this It looks like we've returned to the land of the living," said Hirashima as his ears picked up the sounds of battle

"Hey Old Monkey," said Kushina smiling at Hiruzen.

"Kushina-chan, Tobirama-sensei, Hirashima-sensei.," said Hiruzen with tears in his eyes.

"SO I take it this young woman is the fourth Hokage then," said Hashirama looking at Kushina. "She looks a lot like Mito-chan,"

"Oh you Know Mito-obaachan?" asked Kushina with a smile.

Hirashima laughed. "Mito-chan was my wife. Even though it was an arranged marriage... I adored her to no ends," said Hirashima.

"You didn't answer my brother's question girl. Are you the fourth Hokage?" asked Tobirama slightly annoyed at the girl for ignoring her predecessor

Kushina glared at Tobirama. "No i'm not. I was the wife of Minato-kun, however I was considered to be one of the strongest Kunoichi in my generation. Isn't that right Orochi-sensei," said Kushina turning her eyes to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled. "That is correct Kushina-chan. I also remember when Anko-chan asked you to teach her how to use Kunai.

"Funny. I didn't even know Namikaze-san was married," said Rasa raising an eyebrow.

"It was a a secret that many of us kept. Even after I left Konoha i kept it. I guess because of some kind of misplace familial type Love i had left for my first student Kushina-chan. The people who were in the know were Sautobi-sensei, Tsunade-chan, Jiraya-baka, Kakashi-kun, Shizune-chan, and Biwako-kaa-san," said Orochimaru.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HER THAT ANYMORE!" yelled Hiruzen.

"I think you stuck a nerve Orochimaru-san," said Rasa.

Orochimaru gained a look of sadness for a second, a blink and you'd miss it moment, but he quickly hid it. "I'm Sorry Sensei, but Biwako was the mother I never had," said orochimaru. Even so Kushina was still considered the strongest woman of her Generation,"

"I see. Then he must have been powerful to have such a woman as yourself on his arm," said Tobirama.

"As much fun as it is to listen to you talk i'd rather get this fight on the way," said Orochimaru.

"Wait one minute Orochimaru-sensei," said Kushina.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Anything for you my dear Kushina-chan," said the snake Sannin.

"Hiruzen-sama... what happened to my son? What happened to Naruto?" asked Kushina

"He grew up to be a fine young of the most promising Genin we currently have," said Hiruzen.

Kushina smiled as a tear fell from her eye. "That's... all I wanted to hear," said Kushina.

Orochimaru threw 3 kunai into the backs of the reanimated Shinobi as their eyes became white. The duo of Hiruzen and Venelana knew that the real battle had just begun.

 **Location: Forests surrounding Konoha**

 **Place: forests**

 **Time: same as with Venelana and Hiruzen**

Naruto, Tenten, and Shikamaru raced though the trees going after Sasuke and the Suna team. It took all of 5 minutes to explain the situation to Tenten. Tenten growled in annoyance as her home was attacked. Tenten was one of the victims of the Kyubi attack, not so much that she was harmed, but her mother and father died in the line of duty, leaving her to be raised by her Aunt and uncle. The Higurashi weapon's black smiths of Konoha. A duo known for not only their masterful craftsmanship, but quality of their items. (1)

"Now that your aware of the situation can I count on you Tenten-san?" asked Naruto

"Hai," said Tenten before smirking and fingering a scroll on her side. "Besides I get a chance to pay that bitch back,"

"Don't get wrapped up in revenge. Our objective is to capture Gaia and back up Sasuke," said Naruto.

Tenten grit her teeth. "I know, I know, but if I get the chance..." started Tenten

"You will fall back and leave her to me!" said Naruto getting Tenten to glare at him. "Your not the type of fighter that can win a fight with a wind user. I can. Shikamaru can defeat her too, but not you. If anything you can fight her brother,"

"Troublesome blond. Yeah I can beat her, but I've already used up most of my chakra from before," said Shikamaru as he caught a black pill.

"And Over-boost pill?" asked Shikamaru

"I only have 3 of them and i'm going to need the other two. Gaia is strong and currently we have about the same amount of chakra. The Over-boost will give me a 30 percent Chakra boost for about 10 minutes. After that I'm going to need a medic to heal me," said Naruto.

"I know basic Medical Jutsu," said Tenten.

"That's good. If you can keep my heart from stopping in that time frame I would appropriate," said Naruto

""What you plan on eating 2 of them!?" asked Shikamaru. "One is enough to put you out of action for a month at least.

"And two is going to put me down much longer, if not kill me if i'm not careful," said Naruto

"You still haven't said what your going to do with two of those pills Naruto," said Shikamaru with a glare.

"Hopefully nothing, but if I need to i'm going to use them and beat Gaia to within an inch of her life. What I plan on doing is ending this fight," said Naruto cluthing his fist

00000000000000000

and Cut. nothing to say. I hope you guys enjoyed the story.

A/N

1: I've never seen a story where Tenten was adopted by Aunt and Uncle. it's always her dad, mom, both, or adopted


	9. Prep for the next battle

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD

Title: If the Devil had a heart

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Venelana/Tayuya

Summary: Venelana fell out of love with her Husband, Lord Gremory sometime after he gave their youngest and only daughter to the Phenex Clan for the shake of an Alliance. Not being able to stand it anymore she uses forbidden Magics to leave their Shared Dimension behind and find a new world. A world where she found Love in an Orange wearing hero.

Sorry for the wait everyone. Holidays tend to leave me a bit lethargic and out of sorts. I just had to get the crap out my system to get back into form. This is what i worked on during rhe holidays. So I may or may not have ever said it, but this is a challenge Story and I have certain preramiters I do need to follow.

"Don't underestimate me!" speech

"Well your full of surprises," thought/Flashback

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jutsu/Attacks/High Demon Speech/Boss Summon Speech**

" _ **Damn it all," High Demon Thought/Boss Summon thought**_

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 9: Prep for the next battle**

 **Location: Outskirts of Konoha**

 **Place: Forests**

 **Time: 1230**

Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't call himself arrogant. He would call himself prideful. He was the strongest Genin of his Class. No one from his class was as strong as he was. Sure that Lee kid was pretty strong, but Sasuke was game for someone to learn from. He knew that his family had a stigma when it came to the Sharingan and 'use' of it when it came to allies, but what was a stigma when it came to power. And power was EVERYTHING to the 'last' Uchiha.

His brother, Itachi had mastered the Sharingan before he was 13 and once it was mastered he used it rarely. He was called 'The strongest Uchiha since Madara'. Sasuke idolized his big brother. Even to this day he still idolized his brother, but he wanted to kill him. To avenge his mother, father, and the rest of the clan. Aside from the Jutsu Kakashi taught him he learned a few jutsu that members of the Konoha police force used.

He stopped on a branch and jumped straight up as as three puppets appeared around him, one of them slashing at him Sasuke looked at the puppets with trepidation. He had never seen something like this before and he was sure that he had seen enough to know what was happening. All three of them were sword using puppets. One puppet opened it's mouth and blow out a stream of flames. Sasuke counted with a Fireball as he drew two Kunai and blocked a sword slash. He did a side flip and cut the head off of one of the puppets making it fall. Sasuke righted himself as he ran though hand signs.

" **Lightning Release: Hound Hunter!"** yelled Sasuke as he created three wolf shaped lighting beasts as they charged at the other two puppets and discharged unleashing their stored chakra and destroyed the puppets.

Sasuke looked at the puppets. While he didn't know much about puppetry he knew that the puppet master had to be close at had to use them. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around. He didn't see anyone within his 100 meter range, but he did see a few trap seals. He frowned realizing that these weren't manned and were only as strong as a genin.

"Decoys? What a waste of my time," said Sasuke as he resumed the chase of the Suna siblings.

 **Location: Outskirts of Konoha**

 **Place: Forests**

 **Time: Same time as above**

Kunkuro looked behind him and frowned making Temari look at him as he stopped. He pulled off his puppet from his back.

"Kunkuro?" asked Temari.

"My Puppet Protection Seals were defeated," said Kunkuro making Temari's eyes go wide.

The Puppet protection was a Seal that Kunkuro had made with the help of Lady Chico and while it wasn't perfect it was still surprising to hear that they were destroyed. Considering that it was still in it's testing phase as far as she knew

"What are you planning?" asked Temari fear edging into her voice.

"We're about a mile out from the village. Gaia still needs at least 10 minutes to recover, before she can fight. Once she unleashes Shukaku... I need you two to get away. It is a Brother's job to protect his sisters after all," said Kunkuro.

"Kunkuro...," said Gaia looking at her brother as Temari took her away.

As they left, Gaia felt... sadness? Why did she feel such a useless emotion? Sadness never helped her. It didn't help her in her frist mission and it didn't help her during her fight.

 **Location: Outskirts of Konoha**

 **Place: Forests**

 **Time: Same as Above**

Naruto, Tenten, and Shikamaru ran though the trees trying to catch up to Sasuke and the Suna siblings. Or at least that was the plan. Pukken stopped as he sniffed the air.

"Heads up," said the little pug. "We got three in front of us,"

Naruto drew the dragon sword, Tenten two tonfa, and Shikamaru began to think up battle plans. Within 100 feet of their targets they saw Zaku, Kin, and Dosu waiting up ahead, but they didn't look like they were there to fight. The Trio of konoha Shinobi stopped before them at a respectable 25 feet away from them.

"Wait!We're not here to fight," said Kin raising her hands.

"What makes you think we're going to fall for that?" asked Naruto about to unleash an attack.

Dosu raised his right hand slowly, before he took off his sound-gauntlet. Kin took her bell pouch and throw it to the ground. Zaku a bit reluctantly used a sepcail seal in his wristbands that stopped the flow of chakra to his wind tubes.

"We are here to surrender to you," said Dosu

"What do you mean surrender?" asked Naruto.

"We don't want to fight you. We don't even want to be with the Sound Village anymore," said Kin.

"Orochimaru would have killed us for failing as we did. We ran before the battle began," said Zaku.

"We don't have time to secure you guys for processing. We need to go after the Sand Siblings," said Naruto.

"Then follow us. The sand Siblings were given a specific route to follow. We were to act as their rear guard in case anything happened," said Dosu as he used his single eye to look over the Konoha shinobi. "Clearly Orochimaru was smarter then i thought he was,"

"Do you really think we'd trust you guys after attacking our village!" yelled Tenten.

Dosu looked at Naruto. "Trust us or don't, but know that Konoha are the only ones who can protect us from Orochimaru," said Dosu.

"It's up to you Naruto. Kakashi and Gai put you in charge of this team," said Pukken.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds. "If they know a route to get to the the Suna Siblings. then we need to take it," said Naruto

"I hope your right about this Naruto," said Shikamaru.

"Me too Shikamaru," said Naruto as he looked at the Sou... Former Sound Trio. "Rearm yourselves. We may need your help,"

The former sound ninja reequipped themselves preparing for combat against former comrades.

"Dosu take us to the route," said Naurto. "And don't give me a reason to kill you," said Naruto.

"Follow us," said Dosu.

The trio of Konoha Shinobi and one summon Nindog followed after the Trio of 'former' sound ninja. The Konoha Shinobi were on a crash course with the Queen of Sands.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So I know a lot of people are going to be slightly pissed at how long this chapter took to do as well as how short it is. So as I said at the beginning this is a challenge and I do run some of my ideas by the challenge maker, Zanark Sathaus.

Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
